De Padre A Amante
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Después de que se entera del embarazo de Kagome, su relación volviéndose seria y nuevos retos que tendrán que superar si realmente desean estar juntos. Secuela de "Un amor más que fraternal"
1. Prologo

**Hola!!! **Bien, aquí vuelvo, con la versión de Inuyasha.

Esta vez me esforzare más en la school, así que es probable que mis Fics vallan más lentos.

Bien, disfruten de la historia, que esta desvelará varios misterios de la otra e incluso será algo así como una secuela!!!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

=Prologo=

.

.

.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho, tengo treinta y cuatro años. Soy apuesto, tengo un cuerpo por el que muchos matarían, mi cabello es platinado y largo mientras mis ojos son de color dorados. Sencillo de describir, soy el segundo heredero de una gran compañía constructora que manejo en conjunto con mi despreciable hermano mayor.

Viudo.

Mi vida siempre había sido fácil desde el momento en que nací hasta que mi esposa murió. Yo era demasiado joven para cuidar a nuestra hija y el hacerme totalmente responsable de ella era complicado y lo fue aún más cuando me enteré o más bien fui totalmente consciente de que mi hija estaba enamorada de mí.

El sentimiento de ella iba más allá del que cualquier hija puede llegar a sentir por su ancestro, no era algo que cualquiera pudiera manejar y yo era más que claro que cedería a ella.

Ella había sido la razón de que respirara desde él día en que Midoriko murió y eso nunca cambió. Por el contrario, fue reforzándose día a día, hasta que llegó el momento en el cual me convertí de _padre a amante_.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Bien antes que nada, muchas gracias por su apoyo hacia esta incestuosa historia, por ustedes escribo la maravillosa SEASON 2!!!_

_Bueno y ahora, les diré, tengo planeado que la historia va a abarcar tooooodoooo!!! Lo que la otra no abarco, llenara las lagunas y en cuanto llegué al nivel del epilogó estoy pensando en hacerlo más largo, explicando todo lo del baby y más!!! Pero tal vez no me explaye en otras cosas que ya se hallan narrado con Kagome, pues sería tedioso leer el Fic de nueva cuenta._

_La verdad esperó poder hacer este un Fic muy largo, pues la aceptación de la primera temporada fue buena!!!_

_Y como sabrán que me volví avara con los reviews… necesito que dejen __**15**__ para empezar y les pondré el siguiente cap, aunque en realidad no dudo que muy pronto tenga que actualizar!!!_

_Bueno, me voy!!! Recuerden que los amo con todo mi corazón!!!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**


	2. El amor de mi vida

**Hola!!! Bueno... Psss ia me regañaron por tardarme TTOTT!!! Les juro que no era mi intencion ser mala, pero pensaba que si no llegaban los quince actualizar cada dos semanas para no atarearme tanto... pero bue... **

**Disfrutenloooo!!!**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Yasaku Uch1ha-Patt1nso0on

.

.

=Capitulo 1. El amor de mi vida=

.

"_Eres el arco iris, un bote de oro, mi piedra preciosa, mi sal y pimienta, la miel y la risa. Eres la hija de este papá."_

Burke y Gerlach.

.

─ ¡Midoriko! ─grité mientras me acercaba a la hermosa figura que se encontraba sentada en el banquito del parque.

Siempre después de la escuela nos dirigíamos a ese parque, que regularmente se encontraba sin ningún alma, pero tan lleno de arboles y arbustos que resultaba muy entretenido si como nosotros eras un adolecente lleno de hormonas y con una novia irresistible.

─Hola Inuyasha ─me saludó con su radiante sonrisa en cuanto me senté a su lado.

Si había que describir a Midoriko la palabra exacta seria hermosa. Su cabello largo y lacio de un hermoso color azabache con reflejos azulados, rasgos finos, labios suaves y deliciosos, cuerpo para morir y unos ojos de color chocolate que me enloquecían.

Nuestra relación era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado en la preparatoria. Simplemente sabia que lo nuestro era amor verdadero, nosotros estábamos predestinados a estar juntos.

Me incliné a sus labios y ella soltó una risita cuando se levantó del banco de un salto. La miré con el ceño fruncido, no me gustaba que se escapara y me dejara con las ganas, esos jueguitos podrían gustarle a ella, pero a mí me sacaban de mis casillas.

─Ven aquí ─le ordené y ella me sacó la lengua para después irse corriendo hacia los arboles.

La seguí y cuando la alcancé ya nos encontrábamos en lo más profundo de la arboleda, cosa que me era sumamente placentera y que sabia me iba a resultar aún más en unos minutos.

Me dejé caer en el suelo con Midoriko sobre mí mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Si lo pensaba, hacia casi quince días que no lo hacíamos y eso verdaderamente estaba teniendo estragos en mí, pues justamente esa misma mañana me había pasado algo que no sucedía desde que tenía quince años. Un sueño con la chica que tenía entre mis brazos, un problema debajo de las sabanas y un baño de agua helada para que mi "ánimo" se bajara.

Giré y ella quedó debajo de mí, a mi merced.

Besé sus labios de manera dulce al principio, pero después de que mi cadera cayera sobre la suya mi lengua se encontraba ávida de danzar con la de ella.

Nuestras respiraciones se encontraban claramente aceleradas y sus manos trataban de deshacer el nudo de mi corbata mientras que las mías intentaban colarse dentro de su blusa.

Ambos estábamos deseosos de hacerlo y eso no lo podríamos negar jamás, pero de un momento a otro ella se tensó y dejó de besarme y desabrochar mi corbata. Me separé un poco de ella que me miraba con el mismo deseo que seguramente había en mis ojos, pero en ellos podía ver que quería decirme algo importante.

Me separé de ella y la ayudé a sentarse a mi lado en el pasto mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor en mi entrepierna, puede que lo que ella quisiera decirme fuera importante y necesitara que la escuchara, pero yo realmente necesitaba atención en esos momentos, pues mi miembro se encontraba palpitando y suplicando por descargar toda esa tención dentro de ella.

─Habla ─le ordené mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración y no pensar en su cuerpo desnudo estremeciéndose entre mis brazos mientras la embestía con fuerza con sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera… Sacudí la cabeza y la miré fijamente a los ojos tratando de concentrarme.

─Inuyasha… ─se veía sumamente nerviosa y eso la hacia ver más sexy, pues mordía su labio de una manera irresistible, así que fui incapaz de relamerme los labios un tanto ansioso─ ¿Por qué rechazaste esa beca? ─preguntó un tanto incomoda y yo fruncí el ceño enojado ¿Acaso habría preferido que me fuera?

─Porque te amo ─respondí sin evitar mostrar mi disgusto ante esa pregunta.

─ ¿Realmente es así…? ─inquirió de mirándome dudosa y yo no pude evitar soltar un bufido de frustración al ver que ella no me creía del todo.

─Es obvio ¿No? ─le espeté y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero eso no me iba ablandar ¿Cómo podría dudar de mis sentimientos?

─Es solo que… ─vaciló y yo me enfurecí. Eso me estaba resultando sospechoso y si quería hacerlo que se dejara de rodeos.

─ ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! ¡Si vas a terminarme hazlo y se acabo! ─le grité mientras me levantaba de un salto.

Ella me imitó y en sus ojos humedecidos pude ver dolor, en ese momento pensé que tal ve la había malinterpretado, pero últimamente estaba distante y ella era la que cada vez que yo quería tener sexo se negaba rotundamente, como si le diera asco acercarse a mi cuerpo.

─ ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estoy embarazada! ─la oí más no la escuche.

─ ¡De verdad no tienes que inventar escusas tontas para no estar conmigo, si estas harta de mi no me importa y esto se aca…! ─parpadeé confundido y cerré la boca para mirarla fijamente mientras ella sollozaba ligeramente─ ¿Qu…Qué dijiste? ─pregunté entrecortadamente y me acerqué a ella con una ligera sonrisa vacilando en la comisura de mis labios.

─Estoy embarazada ─respondió y su voz sonó un poco afectada, pero en esos momentos no me importó, simplemente corrí hasta ella para abrazarla con fuerzas.

Pude sentir cuanto la sorprendió mi reacción, así que para aligerar la tensión que aún se encontraba en el aire la bese eufórico.

Mi beso estaba lleno de devoción hacia ella, simplemente no podía pensar en una mujer más perfecta que ella, pues ella era la mujer que me iba a dar un hijo y a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando el aire se me terminó me separé de ella solamente lo necesario para poder respirar y hablar.

─Cásate conmigo ─le supliqué perdido en sus ojos.

─ ¡Claro! ─gritó y se abalanzo contra mis labios de nueva cuenta mientras caíamos al piso.

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

El día de la boda era maravilloso, soleado y fresco. Varios compañeros de la preparatoria, miembros de mi familia y Souta sentados en el jardín de la mansión de mis padres en Yamato mientras yo esperaba que mi chica y muy pronto mi futura esposa hiciera su aparición ¿Cuánto puede una mujer hacer esperar a su novio en el altar? No mucho si quiere que este no entre a su casa y la saqué a rastras, cosa que me estaba muriendo por hacer.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y yo me paralicé al verla al final del pasillo.

Se veía hermosa, como siempre.

El vestido blanco lleno de encajes, y velos le quedaba maravilloso, ella era una de las cosas más perfectas que había visto en mi vida.

Solo una cosa se paseaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos y era el que al fin iba a tener todo lo que desearía en mi vida, en especial ella… La mujer perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos.

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

¿Algo me golpeaba o me movía el hombro? En realidad estaba muriendo de sueño… casi podía escuchar mi pesadilla de los últimos meses en mi oído como si me lo estuvieran gritando _"¡Va a nacer Inuyasha, apúrate!" _Pero en esos momentos solo quería olvidarme de esa molesta alarma que me hacia enloquecer, pero al parecer los gritos ahora iban acompañados por unos gemidos de dolor y una suave voz ansiosa que parecía a punto de colapsar si no conseguía su propósito.

"_¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!" _gritaba alguien muy familiar… Pero ¿Quién era? "_¡Taisho si no despiertas en este momento, juro que te castro!" _Por algún motivo esa amenaza sonaba tipo… ¡Midoriko!

Salté de la cama y lo primero que vi fue a mi esposa acostada, tratando de respirar normalmente mientras Souta la miraba asustado, sentimiento que no tardo más de un segundo al darme cuenta de que al fin la alarma era por algo real y no solo elucubraciones de mi adorable esposa.

─ ¡Bienvenido Bello durmiente! ─soltó con sarcasmo Midoriko y yo hice una mueca, pero justo después suspiré aliviado. Al menos no estaba tan mal, pues aun podía meterse conmigo.

La tomé en brazos mientras le gritaba al enano que trajera la maleta y me dirigí al auto, donde la deposite rápidamente en el asiento de copiloto mientras Souta colocaba la maleta en un asiente trasero y luego se colocaba a su lado.

Conduje lo más rápido que me era posible. Simplemente no podía encontrarme en peor estado emocional, es decir ¡Mi bebe iba a nacer! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Yo solo tenía dieciocho y ya iba a ser padre!

Llegamos a la sala de emergencias, rápidamente la baje en mis brazos y a entrar fue atendida gracias a los gritos realmente desesperados que dábamos ella y yo ─ya llevaba rato apretando mis hombros al ritmo que sus contracciones y no me sorprendería que fuera con la misma potencia─, la coloqué en la camilla que llevaron unos paramédicos mientras Souta caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente como actuar ¡Y yo tampoco lo sabía!

La llevaron a la sala de parto y enseguida una enfermera salió a decirme que si gustaba podría estar en la sala con ella, miré a Souta él cual estaba claramente molesto, pero en esos momentos me importaba poco si él se enojara conmigo o no por dejarlo solo.

Pasé a su lado revolviéndole el cabello con la mano y murmurando un "lo lamento enano" para correr detrás de la enfermera.

Al llegar a la sala los nervios me consumían y el escuchar los gritos de Midoriko solo conseguían ponerme peor. Me acerqué a ella de inmediato y tomé su mano mientras ella la apretaba con la misma fuerza que lo hubiera hecho una anaconda. Miré al doctor preocupado, pero él no me respondía al estar demasiado ocupado viendo dentro de mi esposa, miré a la enfermera y por la sonrisa que me dirigió estoy seguro de que mi rostro estaba totalmente pálido.

─Todo va bien ─me susurró y yo le creí por un momento, pero cuando mí joven esposa gritó yo la miré a ella la cual solo soltó una risita que me confundió─. Tranquilo ─murmuró colocando una mano en mi hombro─, solo es un poco _joven, _no esta lo suficientemente lista para ello.

Los gritos de Midoriko eran terriblemente alarmantes para mí, ya que nunca la había oído quejarse de alguna cosa.

Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, temiendo quedarme sordo y sin una mano, al igual que sin esposa, pero de pronto, un nuevo sonido inundó el lugar al mismo tiempo que los gritos de Midoriko se detenían.

Era un llanto agudo, pero antes de que siquiera fuera capaz de ver al ser que acababa de nacer, se lo llevaron a una mesa. No entendía porque alejaban de nosotros a nuestro hijo, pero en ese momento escuché como Midoriko me llamaba y ─aunque resistente a ello─ la miré a los ojos. Tenía el rostro sudado y un poco de su pelo se pegaba a su frente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, se veía terriblemente agotada.

Me acerqué a ella y deposite un suave beso en sus labios, el cual correspondió con una sonrisa, pero yo no era capaz de poner mucha atención en el delicioso sabor de su boca, pues me moría por mirar a quien desde ese momento sería mi hijo.

─Señora Taisho ─la llamarón y yo me separé de ella al darme cuenta de que el llanto era cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaba.

Miré a la enfermera que traía una pequeña cobija rosada en sus brazos y envuelta en ella, por obvios motivos _mi hija._ Una ola de calor me recorrió el cuerpo al ver como se acercaba a nosotros y luego como se la entregaba a Midoriko, la cual era consiente me miraba fijamente mientras trataba de evitar que mi hija llorara.

─Tiene buenos pulmones ¿No crees Inuyasha? ─inquirió, pero yo no respondí a pesar de ser consiente de que debía hacerlo. No podía dejar de mirarla, su cabello, pegado a su cabecita, apenas visible como una pequeña capa de pelusilla negra como el de su madre y sus pequeños y delicados labios torciéndose en una encantadora mueca causada por el llanto─ ¿Inuyasha? ─con pesar retiré mi mirada de ella y clavé mis ojos en los de Midoriko quien me sonreía burlona─ Si tanto te gusta cárgala ─eso era claramente un reto y yo nunca perdía ninguno.

Estiré mis manos y con una inexperiencia bastante obvia la sostuve en mis brazos, con un gran temor a romperla por la mitad. Su llanto disminuyó poco a poco hasta que dejó sonar.

Le sonreí a mi hija y ella me miró atentamente antes de sonreír un poco. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, según yo tenía entendido los bebes no sonreían hasta tener varios meses, pero al parecer podían hacerlo incluso de recién nacidos.

─Midoriko… ─la llamé y ella me sonrió claramente complacida con el silencio de mi pequeña, además de que seguramente ya planeaba que yo seria quien se levantara a mitad de la noche para encargarse de ella─ Creo que ella es el nuevo amor de mi vida.

Ella arrugó el ceño y luego rodó los ojos para sonreírme demasiado satisfecha consigo misma.

─Claro Inuyasha, solo te lo perdonaré si tú te encargas de los pañales ─su respuesta me complació y le sonreí arrogante. Un Taisho no iba a quedar en ridículo renunciando a lo que quería.

─Claro Midoriko ─y sin más volví a mirar a mi hija─, pero el nombre lo pongo yo ─susurré al notar que mi pequeña me miraba fijamente, como si tratara de entender lo que decía.

─Nada de modelos Playboy ─me advirtió y yo hice una mueca siguiéndole el juego ¿acaso si me creía capaz de algo así?

─De acuerdo, entonces será… ─lo pensé ¡¿De donde diablos iba a sacar yo el nombre?! Vamos, para mí eso de la paternidad iba a ser un juego tan difícil como cuando quise jugar por primera vez Kagome*…

Sonrió para si mismo.

─Su nombre será _Kagome _─sonreí radiante y Midoriko levantó una ceja claramente confundida.

─ ¿Seguro? ─inquirió tendiéndome sus brazos, claramente pretendiendo que le entregara a MÍ hija, pero yo simplemente la abracé más a mí mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

─Demasiado… ─susurré antes de besar la frente de mi adorada Kagome…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**4 años después…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

─ ¡Kagome! ¡No corras! ─escuché la voz de mi esposa desde el piso superior y ¿Cómo no? Después de unos segundos mi hija entró corriendo a la sala, dispuesta a saltar sobre mí, por lo cual dejé mi laptop en la cual estaba escribiendo mi tesis, sobre el sofá, a un lado de mí.

─ ¡Papá! ─gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos y yo sin poder resistirme, abrí mis brazos cuando ella saltó hacia mí.

Se aferró a mi camisa con sus pequeñas manitas, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, por lo cual sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban la tela de mi ropa.

─Kag, amor… ¿Estas bien? ─pregunté ansioso levantándola y sentándola en mi regazo.

─Mamá me _legano… _─sollozó entre mis brazos y yo suspiré resignado.

Seguramente había hecho alguna travesura de nuevo, pero yo por más que quisiera, no podía evitarle el castigo ¿Cuántas veces ya la había rescatado de las garras de su madre? ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta!

Realmente parecía que ella era una pequeña criminal, ella era de lo peor.

─ ¿Qué hiciste? ─le susurré en tono cómplice y ella dejó de sollozar en mi pecho para sonreír contra mi ropa.

─Metí un gatito a la casa… ─susurró confesándome su delito, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerme reír.

¿Cuándo dejaría de hacer cosas que molestaran a su madre? Sabía que ella lo hacia a propósito porque era divertido, y es que ese carácter lo había sacado sin duda alguna de mí.

─ ¿Y que dijo mamá cuando le preguntaste si podías tener uno? ─le pregunté, obligándola a recordar una conversación que habíamos tenido hace unos cuantos meses.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, claramente concentrada en lo que me respondería, para tener tres años era una niña muy inteligente, pero claramente aún le faltaba mucho que madurar si seguía con sus travesuras.

─Que los animales _ensucaban_ la casa nueva ─respondió un tanto molesta, cosa que yo comprendía. Después de todo, la limpieza de la casa no estaba a su cargo, pues todos fines de semana que pasábamos con Souta en la casa de campo con mis padres venia un batallón completo para limpiar los desastres de mi hermosa hija.

─No metas más animales a la casa y yo no dejo que tu mamá te castigue esta vez ¿Si? ─le pregunté besándole la frente y ella asintió con una gran sonrisa abrazándose de mi cuello.

De inmediato mi adorada esposa entro a la habitación y al ver a Kagome abrazándome tan efusivamente suspiró resignada, pero aun así no se rindió y la llamó con tono totalmente serio.

Kagome me miró, pero si bien le había prometido no castigo, el sermón se lo tendría que aguantar sin lugar a dudas, eso era algo de lo que ni yo lograba zafarme y eso que ya era algo mayorcito para ello.

La bajé al piso y ella caminó arrastrando los pies y con sus labios fruncidos claramente disgustada. Siempre olvidaba el regaño en el momento de las negociaciones.

Miró a su madre con carita de perrito triste y ¡Kami! ¿Cómo era que Midoriko lograba resistirse a ella? ¡Yo no podía!

─Kagome, ya sabes que no puedes meter animales a la casa… ─y fue ahí cuando me levanté decidido, al ver que ella empezaba a pestañear cuando su madre empezó a hablarle con tono duró, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

─Ya basta Midoriko ─la detuve y ella me miró entre fastidiada y enternecida cuando me puse en cuclillas con los brazos abiertos, totalmente dispuesto a proteger a mi hija de su madre─. No lo volverá a hacer ─le aseguré y miré a mi princesita─ ¿Verdad amor? ─inquirí y ella asintió mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Dirigí mi mirada directamente a los ojos de Midoriko y ella suspiró totalmente resignada.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó y se giró un tanto molesta, pero yo ya sabía que dentro de quince ya estaría cargando a Kagome en sus brazos mientras le cantaba su canción.

Salió de la habitación y Kagome me apretó con fuerza del cuello mientras sollozaba ligeramente. No entendía que era lo que sucedía con ella, realmente yo había intervenido antes de que de verdad la fuera a regañar. Me paré y me acerqué a la ventana abrazándola a mí con fuerza mientras le susurraba distintas palabras en forma de consuelo que en mi vida dejaría que alguien que no fuera ella escuchara.

─Mamá dijo que echaría a mi gatito ─susurró y yo casi me rió ¿De verdad pensaba que su mama era capaz de dejarlo solo en la calle?

─Yo creo que no amor ¿Qué te parece si esta noche dejamos que duerma contigo y mañana lo llevamos al refugio? ─le pregunté besándole la coronilla, pues seguía con el rostro hundido en mi cuello.

Sentí sus labios acariciar mi piel cuando una pequeña sonrisa se formó en ellos y por un instinto que se estaba volviendo muy común en mí sonreí también.

─Papi, te _quero_ mucho ─casi gritó para besarme la mejilla y después me miró al rostro fijamente con sus ojitos color chocolate totalmente rojos por el llanto casi insignificante que había tenido. Tendría que encargarme de que no llorara jamás si quería evitar verlos así de nuevo.

─Yo también Kag, yo también ─susurré antes de abrazarla con fuerza a mi pecho y dirigirme a su habitación. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y al día siguiente tendría una de las pruebas más importantes en la universidad después de dejar a Kagome con mis padres y a Midoriko con Souta.

Al llegar a su habitación me di cuenta de que su respiración se volvía más lenta, pero también que se sobresaltaba continuamente, seguramente tratando de evitar quedarse totalmente dormida. Abrí la puerta sosteniéndola con un solo brazo y ella se removió un poco inquieta cuando me adentre en su habitación, totalmente decorada de color rosado y blanco.

Realmente no me agradaba en lo más mínimo que la decoración fuera parecida a la de la habitación de cualquier otra niña ¿Qué acaso no había otra combinación igual de _femenina _pero no tan común? ¡Ella no era una niña común y corriente! Ella era toda una Taisho y no tendría porque entrar en los estándares normales.

Me acerqué a su cama y la recosté con cuidado encima de la cobija, para darme cuenta de que todavía traía la ropa con la que acostumbraba a jugar en el jardín.

Suspiré resignado.

Tendría que encargarme del cambiar a mi hija antes de volver a estudiar para el duro examen que me esperaba al día siguiente.

Abrí un cajón del mueble más cercano a mí y saque un pequeño camisón de algodón color azul.

Dudoso me acerque a Kagome, Midoriko seguramente se enfadaría por ponerle eso a su hija, pero de cualquier forma yo también era su padre y tenía todo el derecho del mundo para vestirla como a mí más me pareciera.

─Kagome, despierta amor… ─susurré acariciándole la cabeza y la mueca que hizo cal abrir los ojos me causo una gracia increíble, al mismo tiempo que me moría de la ternura─ Te tengo que cambiar de ropa ─le informé y ella se enderezó a regañadientes con los ojos cerrados.

No era algo que hiciera comúnmente, pero al menos parecía tener un don para cuidar de ella, por lo que con movimientos hábiles le saqué la camiseta amarilla, para después suspirar resignado al darme cuenta de que traía una blusita blanca debajo de esa, la cual le saqué sosteniéndola por la espalda ya que parecía a punto de diplomarse sobre el colchón.

¿Cómo era posible que de estar con energías suficientes para llorar de pronto estuviera tan agotada para dejarme a mí todo el trabajo de cambiarla de ropa?

La coloqué en mis piernas para quitarle el short de mezclilla que estaba utilizando y en cuanto lo logré lo coloqué a lado de mí en la cama y después la con una sola mano le empecé a meter el pequeño camisón.

Era casi como vestir a una muñequita de trapo, pues era tan fácil hacerla moverse de la manera en que yo quisiera para lograr mi cometido.

Cuando termine de vestirla me levanté con ella acurrucada en mi pecho. Ella encajaba perfectamente en mi cuerpo, ella era verdaderamente una parte de mí, una parte que siempre me había hecho falta, pero que nunca lo había notado.

Con cuidado la deje en su cama totalmente abrigada y después me dirigí a la sala de estar, tenía que seguir estudiando, no podía darme el lujo de reprobar algún parcial.

.

.

.

Desperté al día siguiente con la alarma de mi celular. Sin duda alguna sería un largo día pues no había descansado prácticamente nada al dedicarme a estudiar.

¿Quién diría que seria difícil, estudiar y ser padre de familia al mismo tiempo? Suerte que yo no necesitaba trabajar gracias al apoyo económico de mis padres y mis ahorros de toda la vida.

Me levante dispuesto a prepararme el desayuno, cuando noté una bandeja en el buró al lado mío. En ella ya se encontraba mi desayuno con una nota en ella.

_Querido Inu:_

_Esperó que no te molestes conmigo, pero realmente tenía ganas de visitar a Souta, además de que me pareció mejor el dejar que te prepararas tranquilo para tu examen._

_Me llevé a Kagome y la dejaré con tus padres antes de ir a ver a mi hermano, pasaré por ella en la noche y si no puedo llegar antes de que oscurezca te aviso y tú vas por ella._

_Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en la prueba_.

_Te ama_

_Midoriko _

Suspiré resignado.

¿Cuándo aprendería que quería verlas todas las mañanas? Tal ves tardara un poco, pero después de casi cuatro años de casados ya debería de haber entendido que no solamente había sido una calentura de preparatoria o un enamoramiento adolecente.

Salí directamente a la universidad.

_._

_._

_._

_TBC…_

_._

_._

*Kagome es el nombre de un juego en Japonés, pero no se bien cual sea xD

* * *

_Primer capitulo!!!_

_WoW!!! _

_Solo les digo algo... Esto lo publico más que nada para salir de algo parecido a una "depresion", así que les ruego -a pesar de tener varios chaps escritos- que no me presionen demasiado, a veces se me va la onda... Entiendanme... Ademas acabo de iniciar examenes y no me es tan facil acercarme a una compu si no es porque en la escuela tengo acceso a internet... _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad son las mejores personas del universo! ME encanta que les gustara tanto la primera parte que ahora lean la 2 temporada! Este fic me sale tan natural que me cuesta mantenerme en mi limite de 15 paginas, porque creanme, que si continuo escribiendo sin limite es posible que no resivan el fic hasta que lo terminara xD!_

_Aclaro una duda, Claro que Inu va a narrar! Estaba pensando en meter un Chap de KAgome, pero realmente no me siento muy comoda mesclando Pov... Es incomodo!_

_Me alegra ver nombres conocidos en los R&R!!! Y tambien nuevos!!!_

**_sweetyxenia: _**Se que es un tema fuerte y lo amo!!! Bueno en mi familia tengo unos primos que estan juntos y hasta van a tener un bebe! Me acabo de enterar y soy feliz! Creo que ellos son los que inspiraron parte de la historia. Ademas de que en algun momento yo tambien estuve muy enamorada de un primo... Creo que el incesto es una obsecion xD!!

_Bueno, me voy!!! Espero 30!!! Para actualizar antes del Domingo!!! A y Diganme si quieren adelanto para dejarlo en mi Blog!!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	3. Editado: Enero 2012

**_EDITADO 2 DE ENERO DEL 2012:mE DI CUENTA QUE EN ESTE ANTERIORMENTE ESTABA EL CAPITULO 3, AHORA SUBO EL CAPITULO CORRECTO. PIDO DISCULPAS.  
_**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By AlexaIvashkov

.

.

=Capitulo 2. Sucesos =

.

"_Hija mía, mi sueño, pongo todo mi empeño en ser mejor persona, en ser mejor amigo, en poder aprenderlo de tu mano, contigo."_

Claudio Amitrano

.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había oscurecido y me estaba comenzando a preocupar realmente por el hecho de que Midoriko no había llegado aún.

Había presentado el examen y estaba seguro de que me había ido completamente bien, pero en esos momentos no me importaba ¡Estaba a punto detener un colapso nervioso o lo que fuera!

Yo había ido a recoger a Kagome cuando mi madre me llamó diciendo que mi hija se estaba muriendo de sueño y que lloraba porque nos extrañaba. Eso había sido alrededor de las nueve de la noche y ya eran casi las doce ¡Realmente algo me iba a dar en eso momento!

Llamé a Souta preguntándole si su hermana se había marchado ya de su casa, eso lo puso nervioso, por lo cual tuve que mentirle y decirle que todo iba bien, aunque técnicamente nada me aseguraba que algo iba mal.

Traté de localizarla en su celular, pero siempre me colgaban después de dos timbrazos, después de mucho insistir, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a la policía.

Entré a la habitación de Kagome, que se encontraba plácidamente dormida, realmente tenía suerte al no darse cuenta de las cosas. Pensé que lo mejor sería llamar a mi madre y pedirle que viniera a cuidarla, pero no me apetecía alejarme de ella en ningún momento.

La levanté y ella se abrazó a mi cuello mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro sin despertarse del todo.

Me dirigí a la puerta totalmente desesperado y me detuve solamente en el armario para tomar una de mis chaquetas más gruesas y colocarla sobre mi hija.

Saqué las llaves de la camioneta totalmente histérico y me subí, coloqué a Kagome aun dormida en el asiento del copilotó y le abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

Conduje a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, concentrándome de llenó en no chocar con ningún automóvil.

─ ¿Papá? ─preguntó la voz de Kagome regresándome a la realidad de pronto─ ¿Adonde vamos? ─inquirió mirándome con sus ojitos entrecerrados por el sueño.

─ ¿Te acuerdas de los hombres de uniforme que fueron a la guardería? ─le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad.

─Sí…

─Los vamos a visitar ─le informé y sonreí de manera tensa cuando la oí gritar totalmente emocionada. Era bueno que no notara la ausencia de su madre, aunque sabía que a Midoriko le dolería un poco si lo supiera.

Al llegar a la estación de policías Kagome ya se había deshecho de mi chamarra, por lo cual la tuve que envolver nuevamente al darme cuenta de que el viento cada vez era más fuerte. La abracé con fuerza a mi pecho mientras entraba al lugar y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que mis dotes como actor y de disimulo eran totalmente nulas.

Un par de policías que se encontraban cerca de la puerta se giraron en el momento en que prácticamente tiré la puerta al entrar como un huracán.

En mi vida me había sentido tan estúpido.

Se acercaron a mí rápidamente mientras Kagome les sonreía claramente complacida de ver a ese par de hombres uniformados. Una parte de mi cerebro se apuntó que cuando fuera mayor mantenerla lejos de hombres con uniformes, era claro que le gustaban.

Apreté a mi hija más a mí y los miré lleno de pánico. No sabía que decirles, todo lo que me había llevado ahí había sido el hecho de que mi hermosa y joven esposa no había llegado a casa a una hora razonable.

Tragué nervioso y respiré profundamente mientras trataba de comportarme como lo haría todo respetable Taisho.

─Mi esposa esta desaparecida…

_**(…)**_

Veinticuatro horas.

Debía esperar veinticuatro tortuosas horas, para que la dieran por desaparecida.

Me estaba volviendo totalmente loco ¡Y solamente habían pasado como mucho seis horas!

No podía pensar de manera coherente, a cada momento me ponía más y más tenso, por lo cual un oficial se había llevado a mi hija con él. Eso no me mantenía más cuerdo, pero al menos Kagome no me veía en tal estado de desesperación.

Suspiré.

Kagome no lo habría notado de cualquier manera. Ella era demasiado pequeña, para sospechar algo así, además la necesitaba cerca de mí. Necesitaba sus ojos.

Me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba sintiéndome ligeramente entumido.

Pasar la noche en la comisaria no había sido para nada placentero, había sido una tortura, algo realmente agotador. Me dirigí a una mesa donde tenían una cafetera y me preparé un poco del amargo liquido en un vaso desechable, para después tomar un par de galletas de chocolate.

Caminé hasta donde estaban las habitaciones donde interrogaban a los sospechosos. El hombre de ojos azules que se había llevado a mí hija me había dicho donde podría encontrarlos.

Al llegar a una con la puerta abierta me sorprendí.

Kagome se encontraba de pie sobre la mesa con una gorra de policía, mientras el hombre tenía las esposas ajustadas en sus muñecas.

─ ¿Entonces tú te robaste mi galleta? ¡Confiesa! ─gritó mi pequeña y yo no pude evitar sonreír ante tal espectáculo.

─ ¡Yo no fui! ¡Lo juro! ¡Fue un hombre uniformado muy guapo! ─se excusó y cuando dirigió su mirada a mí me sonrió ligeramente, para luego volver a mirar a mi hija─ ¡Era guapo y muy fuerte!

─ ¡Eras tú! ─vociferó y yo no me sorprendí ante su insistencia. Ella siempre era así. Seguramente ella podría convertirse en una gran detective o abogada, pero su tío ya le había ganado esa idea─ ¡No hay otro con uniforme más guapo que tú!

─ ¡¿Qué? ─escupí y el oficial soltó una gran carcajada en cuanto atravesé el espacio que me separaba de ellos dejando las cosas en la mesa para tomar a mi bebe en brazos─ ¡¿Qué demonios dices Kagome? ─pregunté realmente molesto y ella me miró confundida.

─Él es el hombre de uniforme más guapo… ─respondió y cuando abrí la boca ella me puso una mano encima para que no hablara─… los demás son gordos y feos y uno olía a popo… ─agregó y el "Hombre de uniforme guapo" soltó una carcajada que me hizo girarme a verlo.

─Gracias por cuidarla ─musité de mala gana al ver como se sacaba las esposas sin ninguna dificultad.

─Ne… No hay problema ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para luego extenderme su mano en señal de saludo─. Soy Miroku ─se presentó mientras estrechaba mi mano─. Kagome es demasiado entretenida, mi turno paso rápido con ella cerca.

─Sí… entretenida ─repetí no estando muy de acuerdo con su forma de describirla. Miré a mi hija que en esos momentos jugaba con mi cabello realmente entusiasmada. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante y por mucho que me molestara admitirlo ella era demasiado linda. Ella era mejor dicho fascinante.

─ ¿Ya has recibido noticias? ─me preguntó tomando una de las galletas y metiéndosela a la boca.

Me tensé en el acto.

─No…

─Descuida, ya aparecerá, solo es cuestión de… ─dejó de hablar y sacó su celular del bolsillo tan rápido que casi me pude haber sorprendido. Se alejó de nosotros un poco y yo tomé una galleta, para luego tendérsela a Kagome, quien abrió la boca con una sonrisa.

Sonreí ligeramente cuando ella me quitó la galleta y lucho por metérmela a la boca a la fuerza, después de un par de intentos haciéndola batallar abrí la boca y en cuanto dejo la galleta en mi lengua yo cerré mis labios apresando sus pequeños dedos, logrando que soltara un chillido.

─ ¡Suelta! ¡No te comas mis deditos! ─gritó y al notar que Miroku nos lanzaba una mirada con el ceño fruncido, para luego volverse a la pared rodé mis ojos fastidiado y liberé sus tan preciados dedos.

─No grites o el policía que huele a popo te va a encerrar ─le advertí a Kagome tratando de distraerme un poco. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en mil cosas horribles pasándole a Midoriko. La pobre me miró un par de segundos aterrada, para después abrazarme fuertemente del cuello y soltar un sollozo.

¡Oh, Genial!

Había hecho llorar a mi pequeña.

Suspiré tratando de mantener a raya mi genio. Ella no necesitaba sufrir conmigo y yo no estaba de humor para que ella se pusiera en plan de niña mimada.

─Kag… Lo lamento… no va a encerrarte el poli-popo ─solté con fingida animación, pero ella se soltó de mi cuello y me empujó de los hombros tratando de alejarse de mí. Cosa que me sorprendió. Ella siempre se reía por los juegos de palabras ─totalmente patéticos─ que acostumbraba sacar.

─Bájame… ─ me pidió con los ojos aguados y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

─No, kag… perdóname hija ─susurré tratando de que Miroku no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero al dirigirle una mirada noté que el hombre se encontraba realmente tenso con lo que fuera que le decían por teléfono.

─ ¡Bájame! ¡Quiero a mamá! ─gritó y yo me sorprendí de verdad al ver que en esos momentos mi hija lloraba ríos de lágrimas.

Frustrado la senté en la mesa, pero ella trató de saltar más de una vez, por lo que la abracé a mi pecho tratando de reconfortarnos a ambos.

Ella pedía a su madre y yo a mi esposa.

Realmente no me había preocupado tanto, pero en cuanto Kagome empezó a llorar llamando a Midoriko sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba de manera violenta.

Ella se removía tratando de alejarse de mí, pero en esos momentos yo no me sentí con fuerzas para dejarla alejarse de mí. Ya era demasiado duro el hecho de que mi mujer no se encontrara conmigo para que Bella no quisiera encontrarse en mis brazos.

─Kagome… ─llamó la voz de Miroku y yo no me giré a verlo, pero ella sí─ ¿Quieres ir a dormir en mi cama? ─le preguntó con voz tensa y yo me levanté de un salto─ Una compañera la llevara ─me explicó para calmarme─, tú y yo necesitamos hablar de algo importante ─soltó mientras se revolvía el cabello incomodo.

Yo solamente asentí, mientras trataba aún de mantener a mi hija en mis brazos.

─Vamos Kagome ─la llamó extendiendo sus brazos y ella de inmediato se estiro hacía él.

Me sentí vacio.

Pero todo fue aún peor cuando Kagome salió de la sala de interrogaciones en brazos de una oficial que le hablaba al oído. Miroku se acercó a mí con rostro serio y mirada perturbada.

─Inuyasha…

Su expresión no presagiaba nada bueno.

─Encontraron un cuerpo y están casi seguros de que es tu esposa ─me informó sentí que todo desaparecía.

Ese era el final.

Me dejé caer el la silla al sentir mis piernas doblarse bajo mi peso y mi dolor.

Todo lo veía negro, todo había dejado de tener sentido.

Mi vida, mis estudios, mi trabajo e incluso mi hija…

_**(…)**_

Sabía que había pasado algún tiempo, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto y en realidad no me importaba lo único que en esos instantes pensaba era levantarme y comer algo.

Mis necesidades humanas eran de lo más desagradables, de no ser por ellas podría haber seguido tumbado en mi cama observando fijamente a la nada mientras recordaba a mi perfecta esposa muerta.

Sentí el dolor llenar mi pecho al recordar las palabras de Miroku que inútilmente me trataban de consolar.

─ "_No estamos seguros al cien, Inuyasha. Seguro es una equivocación… al parecer se ve demasiado joven y ha sido violada… No creo que haya sido tu mujer."_

Salí de la habitación de huéspedes. Era demasiado cobarde como para ir a _nuestra _habitación y quedarme ahí. No me había cambiado de ropa en los últimos días en que mi madre había dejado de ir a sacarme ropa y era consciente de que olía peor que un perro sucio, pero no me importaba.

Al llegar a la cocina vi varios trastes sucios en el fregadero y un vaso de chocolate a medió beber en el mostrador más alto.

El vaso era de color azul y traía estampas de un personaje de televisivo que a Kagome le gustaba ver.

En ese momento lo entendí.

El vaso era de ella y la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa.

Era como si de pronto mi cerebro hubiera comenzado a funcionar de manera lenta y atrofiada. Traté de recordar cuando había sido la ultima vez que había visto a mi hija y me alarme al darme cuenta que inclusive había visto a mi madre varios días después de haber visto a Kag.

Me estremecí y casi caí de las escaleras cuando subí por ellas corriendo a toda velocidad hacía la habitación de mi hija. Abrí la puerta de golpe y caí de rodillas al ver que no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Estaba a punto de derrumbarme cuando vi una nota en la cama mi hija. Me levante rápidamente y al leerla grité de frustración.

Me importaba una mierda si Souta creía hacer lo correcto o si en verdad sí lo era, pero no iba a permitir que mi hija se quedara con él.

Ella era mía y era todo lo que me quedaba de Midoriko que no me dolía mirar.

Tardé menos de lo que creía posible en llegar al apartamento de mi cuñado y al hacerlo casi derribe la puerta a patadas.

Todo sucedió de manera rápida y confusa.

Solo podía registrar factores importantes.

Kagome lloraba abrazándose a mí, Souta me reclamaba cosas, yo gritaba y luego suplicaba cuando él me enseñaba un documento legal.

Las cosas que me decía me calaban hondo, el hecho de que no había podido proteger a Midoriko, el no ser fuerte para responsabilizarme de mi hija, pero yo era terco.

Y amaba a Kagome casi tanto como a mi esposa, ya no tenía mi mujer, pero no me creía capaz de concebir la vida sin esa niña.

Al parecer resultaba tan patético que logre vencer en ello y poder llevarme a mi hija conmigo a casa después de prometerle al chico que la vería y prometerme a mí de que jamás se lo permitiría.

_**(…)**_

─Papá… Extraño a mami… ─susurró mi hija en cuanto estuvimos en el interior de mi auto.

Yo la miré sintiendo como todo se rompía.

Mi dolor era insoportable, pero el de ella brotaba desesperadamente de sus ojos por medio de lágrimas. Yo no había llorado en la muerte de mi esposa, ni en el funeral ni en todo el tiempo en que me encontré en estado de desesperación total.

Recordé que mi madre había tomado a Kagome en brazos para acercarla a la caja donde su madre se encontraba para que se despidiera.

Ella lo hizo, pero se había despedido con un inocente _"Hasta mañana, mami…" _

La tomé de su asiento y la abracé a mi pecho.

Tenía que hacer algo por ella o al menos hacerle entender que no podría volver a ver a su madre.

Suspiré frustrado.

¿Por qué nunca se les habla de la muerte a los niños hasta que aparece? Todo sería más fácil para alguien como yo.

─ ¿Recuerdas… ─tomé aire. Bien, mi esposa no regresaría y sería injusto para Bella que no hablara de ella, tenía que ser fuerte por ella─ cuando mamá te dijo que los huevos del ave no nacerían? ─le pregunté y ella me miró atentamente.

─Sip, por que papá cortó el árbol donde se encontraban y su mamá no iba a volver ─había reproche en sus ojos y yo hice una mueca, era obvio que debía de haber elegido otro ejemplo, pero no se me ocurría nada, aunque estaba seguro de que ella jamás me dejaría olvidar a los pobre huevos.

─Bueno, ella dijo que era por que se le había acabado el tiempo que podían vivir sin calor… ─en realidad a Midoriko no le había ocurrido nada relevante con lo del calor, pero solo era un mal ejemplo─ A mamá se le acabó el calor Kagome… ─susurré sobre su cabeza y ella se separó un poco de mí para mirarme confundida.

Podía ver como se esforzaba por entender lo que le había dicho y cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ella seguía concentrada supe que estaba pensando otra explicación que no fuera la que había entendido.

Ella sabía que su mamá no iba a volver… Nunca…

_**(…)**_

Al llegar a casa tomé a Kagome en brazos y entramos mientras ella sollozaba en mis brazos, rodeándome el cuello.

En todo el viaje ella se había mantenido echa ovillo en el asiento y mirando por la ventana mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejilla. Eso me partía el corazón, pero lo único que era capaz de hacer era el acercarla a mi cuerpo, pero ella se alejaba siempre que lo hacía.

─Bebe… ¿Te encuentras bien? ─pregunté después de un rato sentado en el sofá con ella aún aferrada a mí y sin dejar de llorar.

Ella se separó un poco de mí y me miró con su carita roja y las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba claramente molesta.

─No soy un bebe ─se quejó y yo sonreí antes de besarle la frente cerrando mis ojos, aliviado de que al parecer no estuviera tan deprimida como para no retarme.

Limpie sus lágrimas.

No quería verla mal de nuevo, ella era mi bebe, mi hija, mi vida entera ahora que su madre no se encontraba con nosotros ¡Y todo mi futuro iba a ser demasiado complicado como para lidiarlo yo solo!

─Papá… ─me llamó cuando me levanté y me dirigí a su habitación para dejarla en su cama.

Seguramente se encontraba agotada por haber llorado tanto.

Se encontrada acurrucada en mis brazos como si fuera un recién nacido, mientras se sujetaba de mi camiseta sucia. Tendría que tomar un baño si no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo mal que olía.

─ ¿Miroku puede ser mi novio? ─preguntó ella con un bostezo y por poco y la dejo caer.

La miré como si estuviera loca, pero al parecer ella lo decía en serio. Sacudí mi cabeza.

¡Genial! ¡Mi hija no ha entrado a preescolar y ya quiere un novio!

─Hablaremos de ello cuando tengas quince… ─susurré y ella asintió aunque era obvio que estaba molesta, pero estaba más cansada, así que lo dejó por la paz.

_**(…)**_

─ ¡Papá! ¡Por favor! ─gritó Kagome parada frente al escritorio de mi estudió, pero yo no despegué la mirada de los documentos que me encontraba leyendo.

Kagome tenía solo doce años ¡Doce! Y ya se creía lo suficientemente madura para salir con un mocoso…

─No hija ─respondí cansado ¿Acaso no había puesto atención a mi respuesta la última media hora?─. Eres demasiado joven para salir con un chico.

─ ¡No! ─gritó y golpeó los papeles que estaba leyendo. Genial, lidiar con una adolecente es duro, pero lidiar con _mí _adolecente es mucho, mucho peor y eso pasa cuando llevas una vida dándole lo que quiere sin pensarlo siquiera─ ¡Yo quiero salir con Kouga! ¡Es lindo y me quiere! ¡Además es el mejor amigo de Rin! ─ ¡Ja! Como si a mí esa información me fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión, es más. Si ese mocoso tenía algo que ver con su prima mucho menos desearía que salieran.

Ya bastante tiempo pasaban juntas desde que mi hija también había entrado a la secundaria como para que se influenciara más de ella,

Además, un chico no te ama por darte una rosa el catorce de febrero, era estúpido e infantil. Un hombre de verdad demostraría sus sentimientos de una manera más firme y seria, como el matrimonio, pero en realidad me moriría si ella llegaba un día de estos con una propuesta de matrimonio.

─Kagome, solo tienes doce, no dejare que te pases lo que resta de tu infancia besuqueándote con algún tipejo ¡Además es mayor que tú! ¡Es un asalta cunas!

─ ¡Claro que no! Y yo ya no soy una niña Inuyasha ─me aclaró con voz fría, pero sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Si no acababa con eso ya era seguro de que terminaría perdiendo la discusión. Sus lágrimas eran mi talón de Aquiles desde siempre.

─Kagome… ─la llamé y extendí mis brazos hacia ella.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y de inmediato saltó al interior de mis brazos sentándose en mi regazo. Escondió su rostro en mi pecho y yo acaricié su cabello.

─No quiero que salgas con él… ─susurré y ella se estremeció.

Siempre que estaba en mis brazos hacia lo mismo.

─Yo quiero estar con él… Por favor… ─suplicó y vi que ya había perdido─ Es mi única oportunidad de olvidart… olvidar muchas cosas ─susurró y yo fruncí el ceño ¿Qué podía ser tan horrible y necesario de olvidar para que ella me desafiara?

_Es mi única oportunidad de olvidart…_ ¿Olvidarme?

Eso no podía ser posible…

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Cierto

**Hola!!! Volviii mi adorado publicooo!!!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

=Capitulo 3. Cierto =

.

* * *

"_Los jóvenes ignoran mucho para ser prudentes. Es por eso que intentan lo imposible y lo alcanzan."_

Pearl S. Buck

* * *

.

En esos momentos hubiera creído ─y así había sido─ estúpido que mi hija estuviera enamorada de mí, pero al parecer es cierto lo que dicen. Los adultos nunca escuchan realmente a los chicos. Muchas veces Rin había hecho comentarios que no tenían el menor sentido y por eso nunca los escuche, eran más malos chistes que otra cosa. Infinidad de ocasiones incluso Miroku me había advertido acerca de que debía de tener más cuidado con Kagome y sus sentimientos, como si supiera algo que yo no…Nunca lo entendí o tal vez solo no lo quería ver hasta la noche en que Kagome decidió jugárselo todo por el todo.

Cuando ella beso mis nudillos y yo mire sus labios y justo después sus ojos supe que deseaba que la besara. No como a mí hija… Como se supone que un hombre besa a su mujer. El hecho de que la besara en la frente fue solo para hacerme reaccionar. Realmente no deseaba perder a mi hija porque ella deseaba más de mí… ella deseaba que la dejara sola para poder dejar de sufrir.

Lo que sucedió a continuación era fácil de explicar, trate de hacer que pensara en lo sucedido anteriormente, que pensara que los hombres eran repulsivos seres con necesidades primitivas que alguien como ella no debería de pasar, pero la realidad es que mi hija estaba cansada de fingir y de ser una niña buena…

Yo siempre fui algo así como su esclavo, mi vida se basaba en ella. Ella era mi vida desde que había perdido a su madre. Luché para escapar de sus labios y de su deseo, pero me era imposible. Yo la amaba, tal vez no de la manera que ella deseara, después de todo ella siempre sería mi hija, pero no podía negar el deseo que corría por mis venas cuando ella trataba de seducirme.

La insulte en alguna ocasión esa noche, tal vez dos. Le acuse de desear la desaparición de Kikyou… Incluso la hice llorar y eso no fue lo peor, pues en cuestión de nada ella ya estaba admitiendo sus sentimientos hacía mí.

Eso lo acabo todo, dejé mis reticencias de lado y solo me dejé ir hacia ella. Me disculpe e una ocasión y estuve a punto de retractarme en varias ocasiones, pero ella era capaz de obligarme a lo que sea con unas cuantas palabras.

Intente con todo mí ser que no fuera algo que ella podría llegar a disfrutar pero ella me incitaba a hacerlo de una mejor manera, de demostrar de qué era capaz. La insistencia por que fuera mi hija era algo que repetía tratando de hacernos entrar en razón, pero a ninguno le importaba en eso en realidad.

La noche fue algo que no me esperaría jamás, un sentimiento perdido había renacido en mi después de lo sucedido, volvía a sentir esa opresión en el pecho y el deseo de decir te amo a una mujer de una manera que esta se estremeciera de placer.

La tenacidad de Kagome durante esa noche logró cambiar nuestras vidas, darles un giro inesperado que yo habría creído imposible, pero si algo había aprendido es que cuando alguien se propone algo sin importarle cruzar los limites todo era posible, pero eso de cualquier forma no causaba que mi inquietud cesara. Una cosa era seducir a tu padre y escapar del país con él y otra muy distinta sería dar a luz a un bebe con solo diecisiete y con riesgos de que todo su futuro se fuera directamente a la mierda.

Me moví ligeramente tratando de no despertar a Kagome, pero no pude resistir el impulso de besar su cabello. Una semana transcurrida desde que me entere que Kagome estaba embarazada, dos semanas desde que ella me había comentado que posiblemente lo estuviera y curiosamente tenía que pensar en todas esas tonterías el día que ella más paz se merecía.

Yo llevaba despierto toda la noche y en cuanto dieron las tres cuarenta y tres de la mañana suspiré al saber que mi hija había cumplido ya un año más.

Era seguro que ella no tenía la menor idea de que hacer para festejar su cumpleaños, lo más probable era que extrañara pasar el día con sus amigos, su prima y ─por mucho que me pesara el solo meditarlo─ su novio, incluso casi podía jurar que ella extrañaría cenar en ese restaurante.

Rin se había marchado el día anterior por insistencia de su madre que rogaba por que la visitara antes de volver a Tokio y Kagome se había quedado ligeramente deprimida por ello. Kohaku había tenido que regresar para presentar un par de exámenes en la universidad y Miroku habías sido amenazado sin sexo si no regresaba a casa a solo dos días de haber viajado del avión, peor sinceramente comprendía eso. Sango debía de estar preocupada por todas esas ardientes francesas que paseaban por las calles de Paris.

Suponía que ahora que estaba embarazada y consiente de ello desearía dejar el sexo para otra ocasión y para mi jodida suerte era obvio que yo tampoco estaba de muy buen humor para ello, aunque como bien había dicho Miroku una vez que Sango quedo prendada "_Bueno, tampoco es como si la fuera a embarazar de nueva cuenta ¡Solo es un renacuajo por vez!" _

Miré el reloj por millonésima vez desde que me había acostado, faltaba poco para que dieran las diez y Kagome no parecía tener la menor intención de despertar. En cualquier otra ocasión ella encontraría en esos momentos en la escuela, pero el hecho de que no dominara el idioma y estuviera cargando un bebe en su aún plano vientre no me motivaba mucho a inscribirla en algún prestigioso colegio.

Cansado de esperar ahí traté de levantarme, pero en cuanto estaba sacando su brazo de mi pecho ella abrió los ojos somnolienta. Me miró confundida unos segundos y poco después una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Vi la determinación y alegría en su rostro y la dejé acercarse a mí.

Sus labios atacaron los mis llenos de deseo, tan hambrientos como los míos. Con un movimiento rápido y experto la jalé para colocarla sobre mí, logrando que quedara a horcajadas sobre mi estomago. Había dejado mis labios y en ese momento se concentraba en mi cuello mordiendo de vez en cuando, causando que espasmos de placer me recorrieran. Sus manos recorrían mi pecho desnudo y sentí mi verga crecer en mis sencillos pantalones de resortes.

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura levantando mi playera que se había colocado anoche y la moví inconscientemente hacia donde más la necesitaba. Un gemido salió de sus labios y yo sentí un gruñido atorarse en mi garganta. Se fregó contra mí de manera insistente y enloquecedora.

Para entonces ya me encontraba tan duro que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento podría explotar.

Siempre había creído que el sexo matutino era la manera perfecta de empezar el día y nunca me había sentido capaz de negarme, pero tenía que hacerlo lo quisiera o no.

Quité mis manos de su cuerpo, pero ella se siguió moviendo sin detenerse un solo instante, con mis manos tome su rostro y lo alejé de mi cuello, logrando que entendiera el mensaje y se quedara quieta, pero aun con sus calientes y húmedas bragas sobré mi dura polla.

─No podemos… ─susurré y el flashback de nuestra primera noche se vio secundada por el mismo brillo en sus ojos.

Era obvio que ambos necesitábamos una liberación o terminaríamos verdaderamente frustrados sexualmente, lo cual nos daría muchos problemas en nuestra ya muy complicada relación.

Suspiré y con cuidado la coloqué sobre su espalda para luego erguirme sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y sumamente oscuros por el deseo. Sonreí de medio lado tratando de no pensar en lo caliente y apretado que seguramente debía de estar su coño, eso no me ayudaría en lo más mínimo con el propósito que me había dado a mí mismo, aunque lo que deseaba hacerle en ese momento no estaba incluido.

Dejé que mis labios violaran los suyos con fuerza salvaje al tiempo que yo levantaba su playera y ella me rodeaba el cuello. Acaricié sus piernas descubiertas subiendo hasta sus caderas, para encontrarme con la suave tela de sus bragas. Las jalé con brusquedad mientras ella trataba de rodearme con sus piernas, pero el hacerlo no facilitaría mí trabajo.

En cuanto se las saqué me deshice del pantalón de manera rápida, agradeciendo no haber utilizado Bóxers para dormir y separé mis labios de los suyos para lograr sacarle la playera.

Me tomé un minuto para admirar su cuerpo desnudo tendido y abierto sobre mi cama. Sus redondos y jóvenes pechos se encontraban subiendo y bajando a la velocidad de su respiración al igual que su plano vientre, pero lo que realmente me tenía cautivado en esa imagen de la perfección eran los rizos azabaches y sus labios abiertos derramando sus jugos en mis sabanas.

En esta ocasión el gruñido salió sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, por lo cual me abalancé a morder uno de sus pezones, que en un tiempo dejarían de ser míos para ser de nuestro hijo, mientras que mi mano se dirigía a su coño.

Kagome gimió mi nombre en cuanto mis dedos se deslizaron por su abertura recogiendo todo el líquido posible.

─Mierda… ─murmuró y traté de anotarme que más al rato necesitaría regañarla por hablar de esa forma, pero no la pude culpar cuando lo repitió exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando mis mojados dedos atraparon su _cherry bomb._

La apreté con mis dientes al mismo tiempo que con mis dedos. Se arqueó a mí y colé una mano a su espalda decidido a mantenerla así, ese ángulo me daba una perfecta vista de su cuello mientras seguía chupando su pezón. Mi mano se movió y acaricie su entrada con devoción mientras mi pulgar masajeaba ansioso y ella me acercaba más y más a su pecho halándome del cabello.

Mi miembro palpitaba ansioso, por lo que quité una de sus manos de mi cabello cuando me aleje de su pecho y llevé su mano a mi verga para luego lanzarme a su boca lleno de deseo.

Froté mis dedos con desesperación al tiempo que ella subía y bajaba su mano. Nuestros labios luchaban desesperados y nuestras lenguas se rozaban con fervor, nos necesitábamos más de lo que creía posible, no era solo placer, necesitábamos sentirnos el uno al otro y eso solo me hacía sentir más como una mierda que como un hombre.

La sentí tensarse sobre mí y yo me sostuve más firmemente con mi mano libre. No deseaba aplastarla y romper el momento. Solo unos instantes más y Kagome se encontraba corriéndose en mi mano. Su rostro era glorioso en ese momento, podía ver como trataba de resistirse al placer, a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero yo deseaba oírla.

─Solo suéltate, déjate ir cariño… ─inconscientemente mi voz sonó ronca y muy baja, pero ella obedeció de inmediato soltando un grito que era seguro había logrado bajar las escaleras.

─Mierda… ─se quejó dejándose caer en la cama y moviendo su mano con la misma rapidez pero de manera ausente. Ya era la segunda vez en esta noche que ella decía esa palabra y si no fuera porque se veía jodidamente sexy cuando las decía mientras teníamos sexo… Kami, era seguro que la castigaría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

─Kagome, rápido ─le ordené tratando de concentrarme más en las sensaciones que en mis delirios. Ella me miró confundida un instante antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida y sonrojarse ligeramente, antes de aumentar la velocidad y apretar ligeramente.

Gruñí y ni siquiera traté de contenerme cuando me derramé sobre ella, pero en cuanto fui consiente de ello me sentí avergonzado e incomodo. Me levanté y la miré cubierta de mi semen, ella no parecía sorprendida o enojada, pero eso no iba a mejorar las cosas. Nunca me había parecido buena idea ese tipo de cosas donde ensuciabas todo, a Kikyou le gustaba que le regara la cara, pero eso era asqueroso en lugar de sensual, pero mirando a Kagome sentándose en la orilla de la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello revuelto mientras se escurría el liquido por su abdomen me había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Tal vez mi mente estaba verdaderamente obsesionada con ella o algo por el estilo, porque no encontraba otra cosa mejor que le diera una explicación lógica a mi repentino cambio.

─ ¿Sabes? No era lo que esperaba, pero no ha estado mal ─comentó con una sonrisa y en cuanto se pasó de pie la rodeé con los brazos, incapaz de mantener mis manos para mí mismo y luego besé su frente.

─Feliz cumpleaños ─susurré antes de separarme de ella y empujarla al baño.

La ducha fue rápida y un tanto fría, ante todo trataba de mantenerme bajo control y el que nos bañáramos como acostumbrábamos no era algo que me ayudara.

Al terminar tomé lo primero que encontré en el closet mientras ella iba disparada a su habitación para vestirse. Al no saber que era lo que ella quería hacer este día no tenía la menor idea de que podría ponerme, por lo que unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta eran algo aceptable. Salí de mi habitación y caminé a la cocina pensando en mil y un cosas que a ella se le pudieran antojar hacer, pero sencillamente yo no tenía una mente lo suficientemente eficiente para eso.

─ ¡Oh, amo Inuyasha! ─levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la del viejo chef que había mandado traer desde Japón cuando nos mudamos aquí. Yo no era alguien bueno en la cocina y Kagome nunca levantaba un dedo a menos que fuera realmente necesario, aunque debía admitir que el tiempo en que vivió con Souta había aprendido a hacer cosas que conmigo era seguro jamás lo habría hecho─ ¿Desea algo de desayunar? ─preguntó y yo asentí sin dejar de pensar en mi hija.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¡Ella estaba embarazada! ¡De mí! Y yo ya no sabía que debía de pensar o sentir, al principio con las sospechas estuve preocupado, fuera de mí, luego sorprendido cuando me lo confirmaron, aunque sin lugar a dudas más contento de lo que se podría esperar, o tal vez solo tenía mal la cabeza, pero una vez pasada la euforia me empezaba a sentir, extraño, casi como si las cosas dejaran de tener sentido.

Bueno, nunca me preocupe por que ella pudiera quedar embarazada en realidad, es decir. Solo había estado con tres mujeres en toda mi vida; Midoriko, Kikyou y Kagome. Con la primera si había usado condones, pero era obvio que en alguna ocasión había olvidado por completo ponérmelo, con Kikyou estaba seguro que ella usaba pastillas desde antes de conocerme, además de que ella me había asegurado que jamás querría perder su figura por un bebe y con Kagome… Bueno ¿Quién podría siquiera imaginar que llegaría a embarazar a su hija? Era una locura.

─ ¿Amo Inuyasha? ¿Qué es lo que piensa tanto? ─sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré confundido, en mi mente habían un montón de cosas torturándome ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?

─Nada, en realidad solo… Kagome cumple años hoy y no estoy seguro que haremos ─respondí vagamente mientras tomaba la taza de café que no supe en que momento me había preparado.

Lo seguí observando, tratando de poner atención a lo que hacía, quería evitar a toda costa los pensamientos que me acosaban desde hace días.

─ ¿Ya lo sabes? ─pregunté de pronto cansado del sonido de los huevos friéndose en el sartén. Él no se detuvo, solo continuo con lo que estaba haciendo sin mostrar más signo de atención que la tensión en lo que hacía, por lo cual insistí─ Que Kagome esta embarazada ¿Lo sabías? ─él dirigió su mirada a mí y asintió de manera un tanto turbadora. Él no parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero yo si necesitaba hacerlo y ¿Si no era con un chef que tenía un contrato de confidencialidad por varios millones con quien lo haría? ─ Sinceramente no me lo esperaba y estoy seguro que ella tampoco, es raro, primero me preocupo, luego soy feliz y ahora no se que hacer. Tal vez simplemente perdí la cabeza, lo cual no sería raro, dime tú ¿Quién se enamora de una chica dieciocho años menor y además de todo que es su hija? ─dejé la taza frente a mí y él me entregó un plato lleno de huevos revueltos y varios trozos de tocino con pan tostado.

─Es solo una niña… ─susurró y yo mordí el pan mirándolo con el ceño fruncido ¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía? ¡Yo era claramente consiente de ello y de que me iría al infierno! Pero lo prefería antes que romperle el corazón o llegar a perderla.

─Lo se ─contesté de manera cortante y pude ver como se acobardaba. Eso era lo que más me agradaba y molestaba de él.

─Puede haber problemas con el bebe… No estoy seguro de que clase, pero según sé pueden ser graves ─me quedé estático y dejé caer el tenedor que acababa de tomar.

¿Eso era cierto? Al oír sus palabras sentí que mi rostro palidecía, que mi hambre desaparecía y que en mi estomago ahora se encontraba una roca o algo por el estilo.

─ ¿Qu- qué fue lo…?

─ ¡Hola Myoga! ─entró como un torbellino de energía, para sentarse a mi lado justo un instante antes de que el viejo colocara un plato en el lugar.

─ ¡Hola señorita Kagome! Luce hermosa esta mañana ─su alago en esos momentos poco me importó o molesto. En ese momento estaba demasiado preocupado tratando de asimilar lo que él había dicho.

Si bien, él era el único que sabía de nuestra relación al cien por ciento dado que procedía del mismo país que nosotros. Los demás empleados solo sospechaban ─o mejor dicho sabían─ que habíamos escapado del país para que nuestro "romance" no fuera estropeado por las personas y los prejuicios dado que ella era menor de edad.

Era probable que él tuviera razón.

Midoriko era solo un par de años más grande que Kagome cuando ella nació y los doctores me habían dicho que ella era demasiado joven para ser madre, bien podría ser que Kagome fuera _aún _más joven y por ello aún más peligroso.

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse ante la idea de que el bebe pudiera tener problemas, pero aún más por el hecho de que mi imaginación viajaba hacía un escenario donde era posible perder también a Kagome.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─el ensordecedor grito de mi hija en mi oído me devolvió a la dura realidad que en esos momentos era mejor que mis pensamientos. La miré y ella sonrió de medio lado mientras apretaba sus labios. Era obvio que quería burlarse, pero no estaba de humor para nada de eso por lo cual solo alcé una ceja. Rodó los ojos entendiendo el mensaje, pero de inmediato sonrío abiertamente─ ¡Quiero ir a Disney Land! ─la miré sin entender y ella fue consiente de ello de inmediato─ Es mi cumpleaños y quiero ir a Disney ─asentí y volví mi mirada a mi desayuno sin mucho entusiasmo.

La noticia recién había empezado a echar raíces en mi cerebro, lo cual significaba que por el momento estaba bien, pero en cuanto empezaran a salir los primeros brotes todo se me saldría de control.

─Pero esta vez no me subiré a ninguna montaña rusa… ─susurró por lo bajo a mí lado y enseguida los recuerdos de la ultima vez que habíamos ido a un parque de diversiones me asaltaron, al igual que las consecuencias.

Me giré a mirarla y para mi horror una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla hiriéndome en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Sin siquiera pensarlo la tomé en mis brazos atrayéndola a mí. Podía sentir los celos brotar al saber que ella estaba recordando al sarnoso de su novio, pero yo no podía hacer nada, además de que todo el asunto era completamente ridículo dado que el pobre ya estaba bien muerto y seguramente con sus ojos en el estomago de un par de gusanos.

─Además vomitaras aún más ahora que estas embarazada ─comenté tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Como siempre, yo me encontraba desesperado ante el asunto de las lágrimas ¿Algún día iba a aprender a no ser débil ante ellas? Es decir, con el tiempo había aprendido que no eran solo las lágrimas de mi hija las que me hacían sentir miserable, sino las de cualquier mujer que se me cruzara por el camino.

Lo cual era ridículo y una completa mierda.

Ya bastantes problemas habían en mi vida con lo que me esperaba en casa como para que me pusiera mal por una completa y seguramente loca extraña.

Delirando en cosas estúpidas… De nuevo.

─Podemos solo entrar a las atracciones temáticas ─propuse y ella asintió alejándose de mí y comiendo el tocino de manera ausente.

Reprimí cuanto me fue posible los celos que me carcomían. Esa mirada llena de nostalgia la conocía demasiado bien. Era obvio que se encontraba reviviendo en su cabeza todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Suspiré.

Quería sacarla de ese mundo donde los protagonistas eran ellos dos, donde él la amaba y ella de alguna manera un tanto retorcida le correspondía.

─ ¿Y tu perro? ─pregunté mientras masticaba y miraba a Myoga seguir cocinando algo ¿Es que se pasaba el día llenando el refrigerador de comida?

─Sentado a un lado de mí ─contestó ella con voz suave y al girarme escuché una carcajada salir del viejo.

Kagome sonrió arrogante y divertida y yo fruncí el ceño en cuanto entendí su chistecito. Eso realmente me había molestado. No tanto por el insulto, sino por el hecho de que tenía toda la razón. Yo era su perrito faldero sin proponérmelo. Me giré y de un tragó terminé mi café, para luego levantarme y dejar mi plato a medio comer. Salí del lugar enojado ¡Demonios! ¡Había perdido más que mi moral! ¡Había perdido el respeto que ella me tenía!

Estaba completamente seguro de que ella ahora nos consideraba iguales, yo le había dejado creer que lo éramos, pero la realidad era que no era así. Yo seguía siendo su padre a pesar de todo y aunque no me lo mereciera, me seguía debiendo el respeto por serlo.

Me senté en el primer sillón que encontré y me di cuenta que era en el cual hace un tiempo había convencido a mi hija de tener sexo en la piscina aún corriendo el riesgo de que nos descubrieran.

Suspiré cerrando los ojos y recordando el momento.

Ese día no tenía más preocupaciones que un par de negociaciones sobre la constructora y el tener seco con mi sexy hija una y otra vez hasta que fuera suficiente por un día.

Era cierto que mi vida había sido ella, pero en esos momentos sentía que algo dentro de mí se estaba perdiendo. Ya no era sarcástico, no arrogante en todo momento, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en mis obligaciones como heredero de una gran compañía, pues en los últimos meses había sido absorbido completamente por Kagome.

─Lo lamento… ─Kagome se sentó en mis piernas y se recargó en mí, pero yo me negué a abrir los ojos.

Me estaba dando cuenta de que estaba perdiéndome por ella y perdiéndola a ella por mí.

─Tenemos que ver un medico para saber como va lo del bebe… ─musité sin moverme. No me sentía lo suficientemente coherente todavía.

─ ¿Pero para qu-?

─Necesitamos hacerlo por rutina y para saber cuanto tienes… No quiero que me tome desprevenido el día del parto… ─gemí internamente al recordar el día de su nacimiento. Eso sí me había tomado desprevenido.

─Oh… de acuerdo Inuyasha… ─se escuchaba confundida, pero no quise mirarla para averiguarlo. Yo también estaba confundido─ Pero ¿Podríamos ir otro día…? Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no quisiera pasarlo en una sala de espera o algo así… ─su voz sonó seductora y me costó mucho el seguir sin mirarla.

Su mano empezó a recorrer mi pechó y me tensé. Era obvio que lo del trabajito manual no iba a ayudar mucho, pero jamás imagine que el efecto se fuera tan rápido… en ambos. En ese momento deseaba tanto el tomarla… el hacerla mía nuevamente, pero primero necesitaba asegurarme de que Kagome no se encontraba en algún peligro por el embarazo o algo así. Sabía se podía tener seco con una mujer embarazada, pero esa era la cuestión. Una "mujer". Y yo tenía a una niña, además de que recordaba el hecho de que alguna vez me dijeron que no todos los embarazos son iguales.

─Como quieras ─suspiré y la rodeé con mis brazos sin poder resistirme a la tentación un instante más.

─ Entonces ¡Vámonos! ─abrí los ojos impresionado cuando saltó de mis piernas y me jaló del brazo para ponerme de pie.

Se abrazó a mi cintura y me besó los labios.

El movimiento y el sabor me hipnotizaron. Cuando su boca y la mía se unían me era imposible no ser feliz y dejarme llevar con ella. Estaba en mi hogar cuando su aliento me llenaba la cabeza y disipaba todas mis ideas. Ella tenía todo el control del mundo sobré mí y realmente me costaba trabajo el querer evitárselo de alguna manera, después de todo ¿Cómo rechazas a la persona que más amas y más te ama?

La acerqué a mi cuerpo haciendo que sus caderas y las mías chocaran en cuanto la levanté. Quería que sintiera todo mi deseo por ella mientras mi lengua se encargaba de violar su boca y mis manos le acariciaban la espalda y el trasero metiéndose dentro de las bolsas de sus jeans.

Gimió en mis labios y yo sonreí.

Me era imposible enojarme porque no me tuviera respeto mientras la amara tanto, la deseara tanto y ella gimiera de esa manera cuando yo me encargaba de tocarla y de tenerla a mi merced cada que se me viniera en gana.

Ella podría convertirse en la chica más irrespetuosa del continente y no me importaría mientras una de sus manos se hundiera en mi cabello y todo su sentido de la decencia desapareciera para atreverse a meter la otra en mis pantalones para apretar con fuerza mi verga mientras nos encontrábamos en el recibidor de la casa, donde cualquiera de las mucamas nos podría ver.

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Hola!!!

Oh My God! acabe el chap a la 1:45 de la mañana! Y estoy muriendo de sueño, llevó dos días escribiendo hasta quien sabe que horas de la madrugada para poder terminar el Chap.

En fin, les diré parece que mi madre me perdono por todo el rollo de las historias, así que no se preocupen. Lamento si me tardé, pero no contaba con que escribir en POV Inuyasha iba a serme tan difícil! Es decir… Cuando escribo en Edward Pov no sufro nada! Y cuando escribí esta historia en Pov Kagome fue taaaaaaan sencillo que parecía escribirse sola!

Jajaja bueno, ya vieron que me tardó un poquito en actualizar y todo eso, pero pues con tantas historias se me complica un poquito… Ahora que hace unos días no salí del Facebook en horas porque conseguí el de SELENA GOMEZ! LOS TAYLOR! LADY GAGA! KRISTEN Y ROBB! Y AUN MEJOR A LA FANTABULOSA AVRIL LAVINGE!

Dios! Juro que estaba como loca ese día! Mi madre casi muere de un ataque cardiaco con tanto grito!

Etto… Una chava (especifico: Paulaa :D !) me dejo un R&R en Desear a tu propia sangre, no se si lea aquí, pero por si acaso dejo la respuesta ¡Claro que nop! Mi novio por todo lo contrario es un amor con lo de las historias xD! Es súper! De hecho me da un premio por cada R&R llegado a mis historias! Aunque eso sip, se la pasa diciéndome pervertida por todos lados en la escuela y todos piensan que es por que me lo quiero violar o algo por el estilo xD!

Wenop, Como que ya deje mucho… Pero les quiero pedir de favor que se pasen a mis otros Fics! Como que están medio abandonados por sus lectores y eso me aguita a la hora de escribirlos. Tengo otro dos de Inuyasha, uno de Naruto y dos de Twilight! Pásense!!! Juro que me harán felices!!!

Bueno me voy!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	5. El mundo reducido a ti

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

.

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

.

=Capitulo 4. El mundo reducido a ti =

.

"_No hay momento y un lugar para el amor hacía tu hija: todo momento y todo lugar son los mejores para recordarle cuanto la amas"_

.

.

Salimos de la casa en cuanto logré reunir la fuerza suficiente, para alejarla de mi cuerpo y aún cuando eso no me llevó más que un par de minutos me sentía con la necesidad de hacerla mía.

Kagome era letal cuando de sexo se trataba, aunque bien, yo no era nada imparcial. Mi hija era joven e inexperta, pero su entusiasmo y el efecto que tenía sobre mi y mi cuerpo eran algo de lo que nadie podría negar.

Nos subimos a mi nuevo automóvil. Un Ferrari rojo.

Me había dolido en el alma el cambiar el anterior, pero había sido verdaderamente necesario. Tratábamos de dejar todo atrás y sinceramente no se me no hubiera sido sencillo hacerlo conservando cada elemento de nuestro pasado.

─ ¿Sabes? Sigo queriendo que sea un niño ─su voz sonó enormemente satisfecha y desvié la mirada del camino solo por un segundo para ver como se acariciaba el vientre con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

Me sorprendí enormemente.

Yo no esperaba que ella se sintiera miserable con todo este asunto ─era obvio que no lo sería─, pero tampoco me había pasado por la cabeza que realmente quisiera ser madre.

─ Se llamaría Kouga o tal vez le pondría…

─ ¿Inuyasha? ─pregunté con amargura interrumpiéndola antes de que me dijera que quería llamarlo Naraku o algo peor.

El padre era yo, no ese sarnosito que había muerto por ser un estúpido. Sí realmente hubiera tenido la mitad de cerebro que una mosca, habría sabido que era una locura hacer eso y seguramente seguiría vivo.

─Ni de chiste le pondría así ─su voz era divertida y yo ya me encontraba verdaderamente furioso.

Di un volantazo y con una brusca sacudida del automóvil nos encontramos estacionados en el bordillo de la carretera.

─ ¡Bien! ¡Entonces ponle el nombre que se te de en gana! ─grité.

Bajé del auto y caminé un par de metros, tratando de alejarme de ella antes de perder el control por completo.

¡Era grandioso!

Al parecer mi nombre era un insulto o algo parecido si ella se lo tomaba de esa manera. No era como si realmente deseara que se llamara igual que yo, pero me enfermaba la idea de que _mi _hijo se llamara como su ex novio. Aunque bien, si de eso se trataba. Sí resultaba ser niña yo le pondría Kikyou y me valdría una mierda si resultaba que a mi _hija_ no le agradaba la idea.

Me detuve y empecé a patear un par de piedras que se encontraban a mi alcance. Necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de volver al auto y tener que ver a Kagome.

─ ¿Papá? ─me encogí ligeramente en cuanto oí su suave voz afectada. Conocía ese tono. Era el que utilizaba para manipularme por medio de lágrimas. Ya fueran reales o falsas─ ¿Papá, estas _muy _enojado? ─preguntó y su mano acarició mi brazo tímidamente.

Sinceramente ¿Qué esperaba?

─Regresa ya mismo al auto ─le ordené alejándome de ella sin siquiera mirarla. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. No quería hacer ni decir tonterías de las que probablemente luego me arrepentiría. Con ella cerca no podría razonar.

─Por favor, papá… No te enojes ─su voz se quebró y mi corazón se sintió desgarrado. Estaba llorando, pero mientras no la mirará todavía podría decir que estaba coherente. Además, me estaba llamando "papá". Siempre que me llamaba de esa manera era… Diferente.

No era como cuando me seducía o me convencía. Esa palabra simplemente me derretía, siempre lo había hecho y ella nunca lo había notado.

─Déjame solo y sube al auto ─insistí y un momento después pude respirar tranquilo cuando su perfume dejó de inundar el ambiente a mi alrededor.

Lo pensé unos momentos y volví al auto un poco más tranquilo, pero aún cuando me senté y volví a la carretera con sus ojos fijos en mí, yo no la miré. Más por orgullo que otra cosa.

Ella era el centro del mundo para mí, ella era mi mundo, pero ella misma se estaba encargando de destruirlo. Nuestra relación, parecía perfecta y estaba seguro de que ella lo creía así, pero no lo era, y Kagome tendría que madurar y entender que no todos los "noviazgos" eran como la estupidez que había tenido con ese mocoso.

Las cosas son más complicadas. Y en una relación como la nuestra lo eran aún más, dado que los límites y todo lo demás eran demasiado difusos, realmente no sabía que era de ella, si su amante, su pareja, su novio o su padre, y de verdad que me moría por saberlo.

Yo la amaba y ella a mí, pero eso no era suficiente.

El resto del camino fue en total silencio y me arrepentí de mi ira. No quería arruinar el día con mis cambios de humor, aunque realmente no había día en el que no me comportara como un completo idiota.

Un par de horas después nos encontrábamos frente a las taquillas del parque de diversiones. Kagome caminaba un par de pasos por detrás de mí con la cabeza gacha y yo estaba casi seguro de que era una técnica de chantaje, pero por primera vez no había dicho nada para disuadirme. El remordimiento no era algo con lo que yo pudiera vivir, por lo que en unos instantes me encontré tomándola de la mano. Era un verdadero idiota, pero no le arruinaría su cumpleaños, al menos no esta vez.

_**(…)**_

─ ¡Eso fue increíble! ─gritó Kagome jalándome de la mano mientras salíamos de la milésima atracción de la tarde, esta vez, con temática de la película de _"Alice in The WonderLand"._

Realmente no era algo muy bueno, sí, tenía que admitir que los efectos especiales eran de calidad y que la historia tenía mucha más acción que cualquier otra versión que jamás hubiera visto, pero no comprendía porque Kagome se emocionaba increíblemente cuando veía a Johnny, es decir, lo admitiré. En "piratas del Caribe" se ve "bien", pero en la película realmente era patético. Parecía un payaso o un loco y realmente parecía perturbado por algo.

─ ¡Tenemos que ver esa película de nuevo! ¡La están exhibiendo en las salas del parque! ¡Pero esta vez la veremos en tercera dimensión! ─hice una mueca, dejando en claro que no tenía el menor entusiasmo por hacerlo, además estaba por oscurecer y era un largo camino a casa.

─No, lo haremos otro día ─respondí acoplándome a su paso sin mucho esfuerzo. Regularmente era yo quien se moría de ganas por seguir el día, nunca era demasiado tarde, pero necesitaba llegar a casa y llamar a alguna clínica.

─Pero… yo quiero ir a ver la película ─insistió jalándome de la mano y mirándome con cara de perrito mojado, pero eso no funcionaría esta vez. En esta ocasión lo hacía solo por ella, por su bien y el de nuestro bebe.

Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando esa palabra se filtro por mis pensamientos, ya estaba empezado a caer en el juego de la paternidad de nueva cuenta.

─Lo siento, pero ya será después ─respondí de manera terminante y ella suspiró mientras se soltaba de mi mano y se detenía por completo. La miré con el ceño fruncido, pero ella sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia mí.

─Cárgame ─me pidió y yo rodé los ojos totalmente incrédulo mientras me acercaba a ella. No podía creer que aún quisiera que la llevara de un lado a otro en mi espalda.

Me hinqué en el piso y ella no tardó ni siquiera un segundo en encontrarse sobre mí.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la tenía así para mí, que en ese momento no pude evitar que una ola de tranquilidad me inundara mientras ella acomodaba su rostro entre mis omoplatos y colocaba sus manos en mis hombros. La sensación de que ella me pertenecía se volvía aún más grande cuando la tenía así. En esos momentos recordaba al cien por ciento de que ella era mi hija, y a pesar de que eso me debería de hacer sentir como la mierda dado lo que había pasado entre nosotros, simplemente no podía evitar sentirme verdaderamente lleno de gozo por ello.

Después de todo era cierto eso de "que la sangre llama", no podía evitar amarla a cada momento, tanto como hija, al igual que como amante,

Caminé a la salida del parque con ella a cuestas y varias personas me miraban, unas de ellas pensando que era mi novia y otras ─la mayoría, también padres secuestrados por sus hijos en el parque de diversiones─ con cierta compasión y comprensión, a lo cual yo solo sonreía ligeramente, de cualquier forma, nadie se equivocaba. Ella y yo éramos exactamente como ellos nos pensaban, claro, que también éramos lo que menos se imaginaban.

La llevé al auto y al llegar me di cuenta de que se había quedado completamente dormida.

Eso me preocupo realmente.

Ella no se cansaba demasiado con menos de un día entrando a atracciones, seguramente el embarazo ya empezaba a afectarle.

Con cuidado la coloqué en el asiento y no pude evitar pensar que aun era una niña cuando frunció el ceño y se acurrucó en el. Se veía gloriosa, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría frente a ella. Yo la amaba y constantemente me veía presa de sus encantos y no podía evitar soltar la lengua y decirle que la amaba y que la creía… mil cosas. Ella me desequilibraba verdaderamente.

Todo mi mundo se hallaba reducido a ella.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios y me vi tentado a gritar de frustración, justamente en la mañana había decidido mostrarle que eso no era cierto, pero mierda ¿Cómo demonios haría para mentir de tal manera? Nadie me lo creería jamás y ella, al conocerme como me conocía no podía hacerlo tampoco.

_**(…)**_

Al llegar a casa me sentí verdaderamente tentado a despertarla, pero no me sentí capaz de hacerlo cuando ella soltó un suspiro y se acurrucó aún más mientras un escalofrió la recorría. Rodé los ojos y luego la tomé en mis brazos y cerré la puerta del auto con un pie. Ya estaba empezando a enfriar, el verano ya estaba terminando si no era que ya lo había hecho.

Apenas me acerqué a la puerta, esta se abrió y palidecí de inmediato, por un momento casi dejé caer a Kagome. Frente a mí se encontraba mi amada madre frunciendo el ceño y mi padre detrás de ella mirándome como si no me conociera.

Tragué, pero el nudo que parecía tener no desapareció.

─Hola… ─susurré y traté de sonreír. Imposible.

Me estremecí ligeramente, pero me di cuenta de que no era para nada como reacción a la brisa que había en la rivera francesa a las once y pico de la noche, sino por el hecho de que mis padres se encontraran aquí me daría muchos problemas.

─ ¿No se suponía que se encontraban en Rio? ─inquirió mi madre con voz gélida que me hizo estremecerme ligeramente ¡Por Kami-sama! Ella era de verdad aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

De acuerdo, ellos estaban aquí, estaban molestos, sí. Pero al menos no se habían abalanzado sobre mí para arrancarme de los brazos a mi hija y a castrarme, por lo cual trate de calmarme.

─ ¿Sorpresa? ─musité tratando de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente, pero el brillo asesino en los ojos de mi madre me dijo que no lo había logrado.

Suspiré.

─Déjenme ponerla en su cama y podrán gritarme lo que sea ─dije totalmente resignado a lo que venia.

Ambos se apartaron de la entrada y yo subí las escaleras rogando porque todo esto fuera un sueño ¡No podían encontrarse aquí! ¡Simplemente lo arruinarían todo!

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hey!

Aquí dejando el Chap! Fue realmente difícil! Veran con todo eso de las vacaciones, exámenes, boy y que mi memoria se formateo… Bueno, pues no se… Se me hizo eterno!

Espero que les gustara, me esforcé demasiado! Y antes que nada… Bueno ¿Siguen leyendo? Siento que el Fic esta abandonado… ¿Dónde quedaron los hermosos R&R que siempre me llegaban? TTOTT!! Me pongo triste!

Bueno, pues ahora… Dejaré un adelanto de este y Desear a tu propia sangre en mi Blog ¡Búsquenlo en mi perfil! También agréguenme al Twitter, porque ahí iré dejando fechas de actualizaciones y todo eso!

Bueno… Volveré en cuanto pueda!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

"_**Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	6. Resistiendo

**¡Hola! **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como ya les había comentado, este es un Fic un tanto difícil de escribir para mí. Además se me han atravesado mil cosas, como la escuela, rollos personales y un viajecillo que realicé con mi familia.**

**Prometo esforzarme más para traerles varios ****Chapters**** ahora que ya empiezan las vacaciones. Ya no les doy más cosas "X", disfruten esta actualización.**

* * *

**.**

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

.

* * *

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

=Capitulo 4. Resistiendo =

.

"_El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad"_

Giovanni Papini

.

.

Dejé a Kagome en su cama, en su habitación. Me sentí enfermo al hacerlo, realmente deseaba tenerla en mis brazos toda la noche. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había dejado dormir sola o que ella me había dejado a mí, que realmente era difícil salir de la rutina.

Ni siquiera me atreví a inclinarme y besar su frente, no tenía el valor de hacer algo así con mis padres tan cerca como estaban.

Claro, yo era un hombre maduro e independiente. Si trabajaba en la empresa familiar era más por comodidad que otra cosa, pero en cualquier momento podría abrir una propia de lo que quisiera, pero eran mis padres y ellos no estarían de acuerdo jamás. Además de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Souta había abierto la bocota.

Baje las escaleras y sentí como si un escalofrió me recorriera.

Entré a la sala y encontré a mi padre caminando alrededor de la habitación, observaba los estantes y mesas donde se encontraban varías fotografías. Todas de Kagome y yo. En ese momento agradecí increíblemente el hecho de que mi hija quisiera tener las más comprometedoras en su álbum fotográfico.

Miré a mi madre sentada en _mi _sillón. Típico de ella. Siempre sabía cual era mi lugar de comodidad y luchaba por sacarme de el cuando ella creía que había hecho algo mal.

─ ¿Por qué demonios nos engañaste? ─preguntó mi madre con un tono de voz serio. Al parecer ya estaba ligeramente más tranquila que hace unos momentos.

Suspiré.

¿Qué decirle? Solamente podía apegarme a la primera escusa que di, aunque esa no explicaba el engaño, al menos explicaba la repentina mudanza.

─Kagome necesitaba un cambio después de lo que paso ─respondí dejándome caer en el sofá más amplio mientras mi padre se colaba detrás de mi madre y colocaba sus manos en sus hombros. Bien, retener a la bestia es una buena manera de mantener a su heredero con vida.

─Eso lo tengo claro, pero porque mentir acerca de su paradero ─insistió mi madre.

─De acuerdo. Les mentí ─admití y mi padre me miró confundido y mi mamá como si fuera obvio─, y no me refiero a mudarnos ─dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás y luego los miré de nuevo─. Cuando me quedé con Kagome estuve evitando a toda costa que viera a Souta y lo logré, pero lo necesite para saber que había pasado cuando la secuestraron ─hice una mueca de desagrado. Ese era uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía. Perder a Midoriko había sido duro, pero perder a Kagome hubiera acabado conmigo─. Ella no se acordaba de él y logró quitármela un tiempo, por eso no les permitía acercarse ─los miré tratando de hacer que entendieran─. No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ella, la encontré y ella acepto escapar conmigo… No les dije la verdad porque de hacerlo los abría comprometido. Esto es prácticamente secuestro ─terminé y ambos me miraban preocupados y… ligeramente asustados.

Bien, ahora entendían que yo era un delincuente ¡Genial! Ni siquiera de adolescente di tantos problemas como los he dado de un tiempo para acá.

Estuvieron quietos mucho rato y yo ya me estaba hartando ¡Y una mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenían que venir? Realmente no me preocupaba que me creyeran un maldito, pero su simple aparición me hacía sentir inseguro de mi relación con Kagome.

─Esta bien… ─susurró mamá después de un rato y alce una ceja. Ella me miró por un momento antes de desviar la vista─ Nos quedaremos algún tiempo, queremos pasar tiempo de calidad con Kagome.

Hice una mueca. Claro, mi madre no me preguntaría jamás si podía quedarse en _mi _casa. Era tan de ella creer que nunca me molestaría, y era cierto, pero en esos momentos realmente no quería verla, ni a ella ni a nadie. Solo esperaba que las nauseas no se presentaran en Kagome mientras ellos estuvieran aquí, porque sino era seguro que lo descubrirían.

─Claro, supongo que ya mandaste a preparar tu habitación ¿cierto? ─pregunté y ella sonrió asintiendo. Rodé los ojos─. Que descanses… ─susurré y le lancé una sonrisa a mi padre antes de salir y dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Me dejé caer en la cama y solté un gruñido. Estaba frustrado. Esto iba a ser una mierda total, jamás iba a lograr sacármelos de encima después de esto. Ya había comenzado nuestra vida en Francia y realmente no creía poder hacerlo de nuevo en menos de un año, además no tenía contactos franceses que me ayudaran con todo, tal y como lo había hecho Miroku.

Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era el averiguar quien había soltado la lengua ¡Porque mierda, nos había jodido la vida a los dos! En cuanto supiera me encargaría de que lo pagara, y muy caro.

_**(…)**_

Desperté temprano y justo a tiempo para encontrar a mi madre rondando por el pasillo. Izayoi quería despertar a su nieta con un beso en la frente, pero el único que besaría a Kagome sería yo.

La alcancé y logré mandarla a la cocina a que conociera a Myoga. Esperaba que el estúpido fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para evitar abrir su boca. El contrato prohibía que hablara de lo que sucedía en casa con nadie, y eso, me daba al menos un poco de seguridad. Yo nunca había mostrado deseos de dañar a Kagome y aunque lo había hecho realmente nunca había sido con intención, al menos podría tratar de respetar eso.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama de Kagome después de haber asegurado la puerta y la miré. Era hermosa y siempre me había fascinado verla dormir. Quise gemir. Iba a ser una tortura total lo que se venía, y ella no era buena soportando muchas cosas, mucho menos creía que fuera capaz de soportar unas semanas con las manos y la boca quieta.

Me acerqué a ella y presioné mis labios en los suyos. Sentí una sonrisa formarse en su boca y abrí la mía cuando ella me rozó con su lengua. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y yo me coloqué sobre ella apoyándome en mis codos. Este podría ser nuestro último beso en mucho tiempo y más me valía el disfrutarlo.

El beso era húmedo y lleno de pasión, su lengua y la mía estaban luchando desesperadamente. Yo sabía que ella no era consciente de lo que venía, pero de cualquier manera era obvio que pedía más de lo que podía darle.

Me separé de ella con la respiración errática. Me moría por tenerla, hundirme en ella y sentirla llegar al orgasmo mientras todo lo demás desaparecía.

Sus labios estaban rojos y ella se enderezó mirándome confundida, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Hola… ─susurró y al mirar alrededor frunció el ceño─ ¿Qué hago aquí? ─preguntó molesta y yo la miré renuente, bien, habría problemas.

De acuerdo, lo admitía.

El tener a mis padres en casa iba a ser una tortura para ambos, además de que en ningún momento podría besarla, tocarla y… otras cosas. Tampoco la podría llevar a un medico sin que sospecharan lo que sucedía. Después de todo, hacía meses que habíamos salido del país y de la muerte del sarnosito, así que no podía darle a él el paquete de padre.

─Papá, me vas a decir lo que sucede ¿O no? ─preguntó Kagome y yo hice una mueca de desagrado. Claro que le iba a decir, porque tenía que hacerlo, no porque quisiera hacerlo, no porque quisiera hacerlo en realidad. La noticia me había caído como la mierda.

Tomé aire, a ella tampoco le iba a agradar mucho, pero no nos quedaba más opción.

―Tus abuelos están abajo, llegaron ayer y bueno… Quieren quedarse con nosotros un par de semanas ―le contesté y en cuanto miré sus ojos me sentí traicionado.

― ¡Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses! ―su grito me descolocó ligeramente y antes de lo que hubiera previsto saltó de la cama y salió disparada por la puerta. Tal vez ella nunca dejaría de ser una niña…

_**(…)**_

─Creo que realmente esta loco ¿Puedes creer que no entiende porque me gusta? ¡Es sexy! ─entré a la cocina y miré a Kagome con una ceja alzada.

─ ¿Quién es loco y quién es sexy? ─pregunté mirando a mi padre con una sonrisa. Lo lamentaba por él que había escuchado toda la conversación.

─ ¿Aparte de ti? ─la voz de Kagome era juguetona y no pude evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo una estupidez al decir eso, pero cuando mi madre soltó una carcajada y mi padre la siguió no pude evitar sentirme ridículo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con mi familia?

─Yo…

─Les contaba del día de ayer ─me interrumpió mi hija y yo la miré sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ella decía que era sexy y mis padres no se enfurecían, aunque bien, para ellos no era más que una broma que algo realmente serio.

─Ya veo… ─sonreí de manera forzada.

Me sentía miserable.

Mis padres se encontraban conmigo después de meses sin verlos y yo no podía hacer nada más que desear que desaparecieran de mi vida. De igual manera no podía evitar sentirme culpable al ocultar lo que sucedía. Mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo.

─Al menos no has perdido tu dedicación a Kagome ─dijo mi padre señalándome la silla a su lado. Caminé hacía ella y me giré hacía él mirándolo extrañado─. Por un momento tu madre y yo temimos que pasarías más tiempo en la oficina que con Kagome, algo realmente ridículo, lo sé ─se disculpó con la mirada y luego tomó una tostada y la mermelada frente a él sin quitarme los ojos de encima─ ¿Cómo vas con lo de Kikyou?

Iba a contestar, pero antes de que me fuera posible hacerlo escuché como algo se rompía.

Todos nos giramos a Kagome y ella miraba su mano sorprendida mientras trozos de cristal estaban esparcidos por todo su lugar.

Por un momento no reaccioné, pero en cuanto la primera gota de líquido rojizo cayó en el blanco mantel me levanté de un salto y me lancé sobre su mano.

─Lo siento… ─susurró Kagome conteniendo un sollozó y mi corazón se encogió.

─Estúpida, no dejes que pasen estas cosas… Ya no eres solo tú ¿recuerdas?

─ ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Myoga! ¡Inu-No! ¡Hagan algo, Kagome está sangrando!

─ ¡Dios! Solo cállate madre ─solté desesperado. Yo estaba preocupado por Kagome más de lo que ella podría imaginarse siquiera, pero el que se pusiera histérica por un simple corte me desesperaba─. Ven Kag, en mi baño tengo un botiquín ─la ayudé a ponerse de pie y me giré a mi padre─. No la dejes subir, solo me encargaré del corte y bajamos ¿de acuerdo? ─pregunté y él asintió mientras obligaba a mi madre a sentarse en mi lugar.

_**(…)**_

─ ¿La extrañas? ─levanté mi vista a los ojos de Kagome y vi lágrimas en ellos. Me sorprendí. Ella no lloraba por el desinfectante ni micho menos por como le pasaba el algodón sobre la herida.

─A…

─A Kikyou ─su voz sonó fría, cortante y no pude dejar pasar el dolor en su mirada.

Dejé el algodón en su mano y la obligué a cerrarla para sentarme a su lado en la cama.

─Te amo Kagome ─susurré de manera casi ininteligible. No era bueno con las palabras y no acostumbraba a hacer declaraciones muy seguido, pero no podía dejarla así.

Ella era la chica que yo amaba y además de todo mi hija. No podía pensar en lastimarla siquiera y la idea de hacerlo me enfermaba.

─ ¿La extrañas? ─insistió y no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando me di cuenta que se encontraba más molesta que dolida de repente. Era gracioso verla celosa de alguien que no veía en siglos.

─Ni un poco… No entiendo porque tu abuelo preguntó por ella ─respondí sinceramente. Era ilógico, la mayoría de la veces mi padre era verdaderamente brillante, pero el día de hoy no había hecho alarde de su inteligencia, sino todo lo contrarió─ ¿Eso te afectó? ─pregunté mientras ella se recostaba con su cabeza en mis piernas.

─Hacía mucho que no escuchaba su nombre… ─respondió negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos─ Supongo que solo fue un reflejo.

─Deberías olvidarlo… Ahora esperamos un bebe ¿no? ─mi voz sonó forzada y es que la verdad, no terminaba de convencerme de ello. Sí, me alegraba tener una hija más o algo por el estilo, pero no quería tener problemas con Kagome por causa de su embarazo.

Yo ya había vivido antes lo que era un embarazo y estaba seguro que esta vez sería incluso más difícil superarlo.

─No te gusta Kouga, así que se llamará Kenji ─miró el corte en su mano y luego hizo una mueca─. Espero que no quedé cicatriz ─se levantó de un saltó y besó mi mejilla─. Gracias, eres el mejor.

No pude responder a eso, simplemente la observé mientras se dirigía a la puerta y luego como salía. Recogí las cosas que había usado para curarla y las regresé al baño antes de bajar de nueva cuenta.

_**(…)**_

Una semana.

De acuerdo, lo admitía. Realmente hubiera terminado acostándome con Kagome en ese tiempo de no ser por mis padres. Y realmente no tenía la menor idea de si era bueno o malo que hubieran llegado, pues mi cerebro lo agradecía, pero mi parte inferior no estaba de acuerdo en lo más mínimo.

Un día caluroso llenaba la mansión y como la mejor idea que había tenido mi madre en mucho tiempo había sido el que hiciéramos una parrillada.

Mi padre y yo a cargo de la comida, no teníamos derecho a pedir ayuda al chef que _yo _pagaba, mientras ella tomaba el sol y Kagome nadaba.

─Mi madre jamás dejara de ser mandona ¿cierto? ─pregunté a mi padre mientras observaba alucinado como lograba que las hamburguesas quedaran perfectas.

─No lo creo ─contestó y soltó una risita mientras tomaba un plato─. Supongo que le gusta tener el control… ─me miró de una manera que me hizo sentir incomodo y al ver como se debatía entre abrir la boca o no pensé que lo mejor era huir, pero no podría hacerlo sin que fuera muy sospechoso─ Algo anda mal con Kagome ─susurró y yo me quedé helado mientras mis ojos se clavaban en las hamburguesas.

─ ¿De que hablas? ─pregunté tratando de que no notara mi tensión. No era muy buen actor y eso lo sabía bien.

─Ya no se acerca ni a Izayoi ni a mí… No la he visto abrazarte ni una sola vez desde que llegamos… ─en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación y me sentí verdaderamente mal al saber lo que iba a decir─ Creo que lo mejor sería que no hubiéramos venido a visitarlos… La noto incomoda.

─No es su culpa ─solté demasiado pronto y él me miró con las cejas alzadas.

─Entonces ¿Por qué actúa tan rara? ─sonó desesperado y yo me sentí igual.

─Te lo diré solo si juras no tocar el tema o decírselo a mi madre ─en ningún momento fui capaz de despegar mis ojos de la parrilla mientras el vigiaba que nada se quemara.

─De acuerdo.

─Durante el secuestro… pasaron varias cosas. Naraku la golpeaba… demasiado y no estoy seguro, pero a veces cuando… ─_cuando teníamos sexo_ estaba con ella demasiado cerca actuaba extraño… Como si temiera algo, como regresiones… ella nunca lo dijo… pero creo que le desgraciado hizo más que solo golpearla… ─mi voz no era más que un suave susurro y estaba seguro que mi padre se encontraba verdaderamente mal.

Podía ver la pala de la espátula con que volteaba las hamburguesas temblar ligeramente, pero no tenía e valor de verlo a la cara. Ni siquiera sabía que expresión estaría en mi rostro. Hacía tiempo que tenía esas sospechas, pero realmente nunca las había tomado muy en cuenta. Tenía miedo de saber la verdad y realmente no sabía que era lo que pasaría conmigo si resultaba que eso era cierto.

─Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con Kagome, no salimos mucho. Ella no quiere salir, solamente hemos ido un par de veces al centro comercial y es todo… ─tragué grueso y traté de mantenerme sereno, pero me sentía demasiado consternado.

─Deberías… hablar con alguien profesional… ─la voz de mi padre sonó contenida, pero apenas las palabras salieron de su boca yo negué desesperado con la cabeza.

─No, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea verdad, así que…

─No tiene importancia, lo mejor sería que lo hicieran, puede que no halla sucedido eso, pero es claro que tiene un trauma a salir ─lo miré a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación y me arrepentí por completo de ello.

Estaba determinado a que lo hiciera, pero no me convenía en lo más mínimo. No nos convenía a ninguno de los dos que lo nuestro y lo de nuestro bebe llegará a saberse.

─Lo superará ─respondí cortante, pero antes de que pudiera decir una cosa más un peso se estrelló contra mi espalda.

─ ¡Quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso, papas y una malteada! ─la voz de Kagome sonó en mi oído y mi padre soltó una carcajada al ver mi rostro.

De pronto, todo lo tenso del ambiente desapareció y no pude evitar sentirme extrañamente aliviado con el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

─No soy un McDonald ─gruñí y ella soltó una risita que hizo cosquillas a mi cuello mientras su pecho se presionara sobre mi espalda.

Un escalofrió me recorrió y mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al notar que sus pezones estaban tensos detrás de los triángulos de su bikini. Me quedé estático y luche con toda mi fuerza para no ponerla delante de mí y restregarme contra ella.

Kagome era mi hija y nos encontrábamos junto con mis padres. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir a ello.

─Pero de todas formas quiero mi hamburguesa, mis papas y mi malteada ─la voz de Kagome no tenía el menor rastro de que estuviera haciendo las cosas conscientemente, pero cuando aseguró su agarre alrededor de mi cuello pude sentí más de lo que deseaba.

─Espera en la piscina… ─susurré tragando saliva nerviosamente.

─De acuerdo ─me abrazó con más fuerza juntando su cuerpo aún más y después besó mi mejilla para salir corriendo y lanzarse a la alberca.

La miré anhelante.

El deseo fluía por mis venas y durante todo el recorrido que hizo hasta el agua no pude evitar mirar su pequeño trasero moverse mientras corría.

─Ha crecido… ─la voz de mi padre fue un susurró, pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar sonreír.

─No tienes idea de cuanto…

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Bien, ahora sí, espero les gustara el capitulo. Lo hice lo más largo que me fue posible.**

**Agradezco de verdad el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia la anterior. Sé que no son temas muy normales y que muchos podrían considerarlo ofensivo, por lo que enserio amo la aceptación que le han dado.**

**Espero leerlos pronto.**

**Kisses!**

**¿Me merezco un Review?**


	7. Decisión

**¡Hola! **

**Solo no me maten y lean. Abajo me disculpo!**

* * *

**Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contiene incesto, al igual que escenas de sexo explicitas si no te agrada este tipo de relaciones o lectura NO lo leas.

*Posible OoC en algunos personajes como Inuyasha y otros.

* * *

.

Un amor más que fraternal 2° Season

.

.

[InuxKag]

.

[Long-Fic]

.

By Al3xandRa PaTT

.

=Capitulo 6. Decisión =

.

"_Amar a una persona es algo más que un sentimiento fuerte: es una decisión, es un juicio, es una promesa"_

Erich Fromm

.

.

Un mes… y medio ¡Y por fin sería libre!

- ¡Oh, cariño… los extrañaré tanto! -el lamentó de mi madre resonó en todo el vestíbulo de la casa y simplemente no pude evitar que una sonrisa se posara e mis labios, mientras ella abrazaba con fuerza a Kagome.

Que nos extrañara todo lo que quisiera, pero ya era hora de que se largaran de mi casa. Amaba a mis padres, pero la abstinencia sexual después de tanto tiempo acostumbrado al placer me estaba poniendo de mal humor, y el que el embarazo de Kagome continuara avanzando me ponía de los nervios.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar -admitió ella y se soltó de mi madre para colgarse del cuello de mi padre-. De verdad me alegró verlos -besó su mejilla luego se acercó a mí para rodearme el torso.

-No dejes que tu padre haga estupideces -dijo mi padre con una clara sonrisa de burla.

-Sí… -interrumpí justo cuando Kagome abrió la boca- Madre, creo que no te conté, pero mi padre ha bajado todos los días después de la cena por algún postre.

La situación era que nadie se podía meter con Inuyasha Taisho, siempre terminarías pagándola y en todo caso, mi padre se encontraba en una rigurosa dieta impuesta por mi madre.

- ¡Inu-No! ¡Nos vamos a casa y juro que esta vez cumplirás lo quieras o no! -gritó mi madre y Kagome soltó una risita al ver el conmocionado rostro de mi padre- Nos veremos pronto -se despidió y salió de la casa hacía el automóvil que esperaba en la entrada.

Observé como se alejaba el automóvil desde la puerta y cuando por fin salió de los terrenos de la mansión un suspiró de alivió salió de mi antes de abalanzarme a los labios de Kagome.

La recargué en la puerta y la besé con fuerza.

Mi lengua invadió su boca mientras mis dientes pellizcaban sus labios. Todo en mí se estremeció ante ese contacto. Estaba tan malditamente necesitado de ella que no me importaba en lo más mínimo dar un show tripe equis en el vestíbulo de mi casa. Solo deseaba sentirla mía.

Su cuerpo se frotaba contra él mío y sus manos se encontraban luchando con los botones de mi camisa.

La tomé de sus caderas y la levanté del piso poniéndola a mi altura. Sus piernas rodearon mi cuerpo y sentí su caliente cuerpo presionándose contra mí.

Toda lógica o razonamiento que pudiera llegar a tener había sido reemplazado por un deseo irrefrenable. Mis manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura y empecé a deslizarlas dentro de su blusa de algodón si separarme un instante del delicioso sabor de su boca.

-Mierda… -gimió y empujó mis brazos mientras luchaba contra mi agarré.

Me alejé de ella confuso y cuando sus pies tocaron el piso salió corriendo de la en dirección a la cocina. Por un segundo no tuve la menor idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer, estaba excitado y había sido prácticamente rechazado por mi hija.

- ¡Con un demonio, Kagome! ¡Se supone que no debes maldecir! -corrí detrás de ella y justo cuando pensaba soltarle algún tipo de sermón, la vi recargada en la isla de la cocina y doblada por la cintura mientras frente a ella se encontraba un charco de algo verdaderamente asqueroso.

Desvié la mirada y me acerqué a ella conteniendo la respiración. Era verdaderamente asqueroso y yo tenía un sentido del olfato demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero no podía dejarla así.

-Kagome… ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura y haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos. Si se quedaba ahí era probable de que volviera a devolver la comida que seguramente ni siquiera había ingerido.

-Las nauseas… -musitó ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza- o al menos eso creo.

Se soltó de mi agarré y se acercó a la pared para utilizar el comunicador.

-Marinee ¿Podrías venir a la cocina? Te necesito y… Trae a alguien que pueda limpiar el piso… -el susurró de Kagome fue tan débil que por un momento pensé en que sería posible que se desmayara, así que me acerqué a ella tan rápido como pude y la abracé a mi pecho con la esperanza de reconfortarla.

Nunca había sabido nada de lo que Midoriko acostumbraba hacer con su embarazo y los síntomas, así que me encontraba verdaderamente perdido en ese asunto.

Hundió su rostro en mi pecho y rodeó mi torso con sus brazos.

-Supongo que no debí desayunar esas galletas con glaseado de canela -su voz sonó en un suave quejido y no pude más que soltar una pequeña risa.

-Necesitamos que vallas con el doctor ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con las nauseas? -pregunté tratando de sacar cuentas y verificar que mi madre no se había dado cuenta de ellas.

-Cerca de tres semanas… ¿Cómo puedo tenerlas? -lloriqueó y me sentí miserable, porque realmente el asunto era que todo esto apenas estaba comenzando y tenía entendido de que muchas cosas podían pasar en un embarazo.

Suspiré y besé su coronilla tratando de pensar muy bien en sí mi madre había mostrado una actitud anormal, pero no podía pensar en algún momento en que mi madre no se hubiera comportado como ella era.

Estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo, solamente estaba exagerando un poco, pues de haber notado algo estaba claro que Izayoi hubiera armado tal escándalo que ahora lo sabría toda Europa.

- ¿Señorita Kagome? -la voz de Marinee me devolvió a la realidad y la miré. Se notaba preocupada de verdad y parecía querer tomar en brazos a Kagome y llevársela muy lejos. Pero el asunto realmente no me extrañaba. Todos los sirvientes de la casa ya estaban enterados de cómo estábamos emparentados, lo cual era malo, dado que conocían a la perfección la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

-Ve a mi estudio y en el escritorio esta una tarjeta -le indiqué mientras cargaba a Kagome al estilo nupcial y la abrazaba a mí-. Programa una cita lo antes posible para Kagome. Que nadie nos moleste, necesita descansar un poco -me miró por un momento y luego asintió, para girarse a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba cerca de ella mirándome fijamente.

-Limpia el desastre de la señorita Kagome, después llévale ropa y toallas limpias y luego prepara la tina en el baño del señor Inuyasha -escuché como le ordenaba y mientras salía del lugar con Kagome aferrada a mí cuello esta vez, mientras subía las escaleras.

La llevé a mi habitación y la dejé en la cama con cuidado y después fui directamente a su habitación.

Sobre su cama se encontraba su enorme perro negro. Sonreí agradecido por ello. Lo tomé del collar y lo hice bajar de la cama para seguirme a mi habitación. Desde hacía tiempo me había dado cuenta de que cuando se enfermaba lo mejor era dejarla dormir un rato con Tails.

-Kagome… -susurré acercándome a ella.

Abrió los ojos y me miró cansada. No me había dado cuenta de l agotado que alguien podía quedar después de haber devuelto la comida.

-Creo que esto va ser difícil… -musitó y unas lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en sus ojos- ¿Sabes? La abuela me encontró vomitando… -la miré espantado y ella soltó una risita histérica- Me hizo jurarle que no era "como esas tontas modelos de hueso envuelto en piel"… Supongo que sí he adelgazado… Se supone que cuando te embarazas subes de peso -el perro subió a la cama y se acurrucó a un lado de ella.

Me senté en la orilla y ¡Por Kami! Juro que de verdad me tenía al borde del colapso.

No sabía que hacer, era mi hija… pero también era Kagome… No podía evitar quererla de la manera que lo hacía.

Me incliné y bese su frente.

-Descansa un rato, en unos momentos estará listo el baño. Te sentirás mejor.

Asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a Tails con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos de nueva cuenta.

_**(…)**_

-Inu… No quiero… -se quejó Kagome tomando mi mano mientras entrábamos en la clínica.

Suspiré agotado.

Esto era lo que me ganaba teniendo a una adolescente embarazada. El pánico estaba en su voz y yo sabía que de hecho, no había nada que temer.

Era solo una revisión de rutina y una ecografía, quizá una prueba de sangre o algo así. En realidad no estaba muy seguro, pero no esperaba que fuera algo realmente importante o preocupante.

La guié a una de las sillas de espera y me acuclille frente a ella tomando su rostro en mis manos.

-Será fácil y yo estaré ahí -le prometí y me sentí como cuando la llevé a que le sacaran un diente a los ocho años. Solo que esta vez no era ni de cerca una situación tan ligera.

Ella me miró a los ojos fijamente y vi que estaba asustada.

Eso era de esperar. De hecho yo también estaba un poco asustado, pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte para ella.

Besé sus labios sin esperar una contestación. Lo hice suave y lento, lo único que deseaba era que entendiera que no la iba a dejar sola. Ella lo era todo para mí.

-De acuerdo… -respondió con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, a lo cual no pude evitar sentirme culpable y complacido. Era ridículamente fácil convencerla de algo cuando lo necesitaba.

-De acuerdo -besé sus labios de nueva cuenta y esta vez me separé más pronto y me senté a su lado rodeándola con un brazo.

Acerqué mi nariz a su cabeza y aspiré su delicioso aroma. Ella era maravillosamente perfecta.

-Señor Taisho -me alejé de ella como acto de reflejo y miré a la chica de blanco que se encontraba frente con una sonrisa en el rostro y papeles en una mano. Llevó su mano libre a su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules me miraron evaluativamente y suspiré al darme cuenta de que sacaba el pecho.

Kagome también lo notó y me tomó de la mano con fuerza.

No tenía que hacerlo, pero ella era demasiado celosa para su propio bien.

- ¿Si?

-El doctor los espera -asentí y me levanté halando de la mano a Kagome mientras seguíamos a la chica.

Abrió una puerta y se movió hacía un lado para darnos paso, para después de que entráramos cerrar la puerta. Kagome se acercó a mí todo lo que le fue posible y soltó mi mano para aferrarse a mi camisa con ambas manos mientras yo la rodeaba con mis brazos para darle confianza.

Un hombre joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio mirándonos atentamente, después de unos segundos se levantó y se acercó a nosotros con una mano extendida.

-Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Edouard -estreché su mano mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Kagome, tratando de mantenerla cerca de mí y tranquila-. Ustedes deben ser Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome, el caso especial del que me habló el joven Miroku –solté su mano y me di cuenta de que de verdad se encontraba incomodo y tenso viendo como mantenía el contacto con mi cuerpo. Encontré sus ojos y alcé una ceja.

Carraspeó incomodó y no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando nos indicó que nos sentáramos desviando la mirada. Esto también era incomodo para mí, realmente no pensaba en confesar nuestra relación a nadie, pero sabía que era necesario si quería que todo fuera bien. Confiaba en que la confidencialidad medico-paciente nos mantuviera cubiertos en esta ocasión.

-Sí, buenos días –musité y jalé una de las sillas cerca de la mía, de manera que aún podía tener a Kagome lo suficientemente cerca-. Agradecemos que accediera a darnos la cita tan pronto –sonreí de manera forzada y noté que miraba nuestras manos unidas con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No hay problema, el joven Miroku es un viejo amigo y sus amigos… son mis amigos –pareció verdaderamente forzado a decirlo por lo cual no pude evitar. Pero agradecía de manera infinita que tuviera el suficiente tacto para hablar en japonés y no en francés, aunque eso no quitaba el acento en su voz. Vi el gran esfuerzo que hizo para dejar de mirar nuestras manos y le sonrió de manera amigable a Kagome- ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –su mirada dejó de ser tensa y lo vi transformase en un medico.

Miré a Kagome y realmente no me sorprendí de verla mirándome ansiosa. Realmente no sabíamos la fecha exacta. Cuando se embarazó teníamos sexo prácticamente varias veces por día, además no sabía mucho de como calcular el día en que lo hizo.

-En realidad no tenemos el día exacto –respondió mirando al doctor como pidiendo una disculpa-, pero creó que aproximadamente dos… No, tres meses –abrí los ojos como platos y solté un bufido. Genial ¡Simplemente genial! Llevaba tres meses _sin _sexo. Realmente no me preguntaría ahora el porqué de mi mal humor.

-De acuerdo… –susurró él, apuntando en un blog de notas- Según tengo entendido desean que esto se mantenga totalmente en silencio ¿Cierto? –preguntó, pero en todo momento miró a Kagome a los ojos mientras respondíamos. Podía ver que trataba con todas sus fuerzas en hacerle entender que no estaba sola. Sí, eso era maravilloso. Sí este tipo tan solo supiera quien fue quien busco a quien-. De acuerdo. Necesito hacerle una prueba de sangre y revisarla –Kagome asintió y respiró hondo.

Sabía que estaba asustada, pero realmente no podía hacer mucho. Ya era bueno que consiguiéramos un medico que quisiera mantener la boca cerrada.

- ¿Una ecografía? –pregunté tratando de parecer sereno. Mi trabajo el día de hoy era ser fuerte, además, realmente quería ver eso.

-Sí, pero también necesitaré revisarla –tardé un segundo en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hice sentí que me tensaba. Bien, eso lo tendría que esperar y aceptar.

Edouard tomó el teléfono y llamó a una enfermera, para que preparara una prueba de sangre. A penas un par de segundos después ella entró en el consultorio y llamó a Kagome para que la acompañara. Mi hija no parecía verdaderamente ansiosa por ello, pero por primera vez desde que le informé que vendríamos, pareció lo verdaderamente segura de que hacer a pesar de que seguramente apenas había comprendido lo que la enfermera francesa había querido decir.

Se levantó de su silla y soltó mi mano para salir de la habitación.

Suspiré cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Era difícil mantener el control sobre mí mismo por mucho tiempo. Yo acostumbraba ser alguien verdaderamente impulsivo y de mal carácter si algo verdaderamente no me estaba satisfaciendo, pero por ella tenía que hacerlo. Era mi hija, Kagome nunca me vería volviéndome loco por algo. Eso lo había decidido desde que pude recuperarla de Souta. Me pasé una mano por el rostro y cuando miré al doctor, me di cuenta de que él me observaba también.

-Suéltelo Doc –gruñí, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente era más joven que yo por un par de años. De cualquier manera, ya me esperaba una o dos recriminaciones como mínimo.

Él se removió incomodo en su silla y aclaró su garganta.

-Realmente no puedo hallar las palabras para decir lo que pienso, pero eso no es lo que me inquieta –respondió rápidamente y eso atrajo mi atención. Lo miré fijamente en espera de que siguiera, pero él miraba su blog de notas frente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –insistí esperando que se decidiera a hablar.

Respiró profundamente y después me miró directamente a los ojos, en ellos pude ver la determinación a hacerme entender algo. Algo que a él realmente le preocupaba y que yo estaba seguro, a mí también me preocuparía.

-Su ama de llaves me dio los datos de la chica –señaló el blog y yo lo miré ligeramente antes de volver mi mirada a la suya-. Su edad, sus hábitos alimenticios y me especificó todo sobre su "relación" –pronunció la palabra de una manera que me hizo sentir como la peor escoria que yo sabía que era pero que había preferido ignorar. De cualquier manera eso no me hizo olvidar que él no buscaba quejarse de lo nuestro-. Realmente me preocupa –me aseguró de manera tan sería que sentí como me tensaba en la silla-. Ella es joven, y eso realmente no es mucho problema. He atendido a chicas más jóvenes y a pesar de que hay complicaciones las cosas suelen salir bien –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y se paso la mano por su cabello de manera ansiosa-. Lo que me preocupa es qué, según algunos datos… bueno, un embarazo de _estas _circunstancias es algo verdaderamente complicado y eso, agrega un factor de riesgo mayor al hecho de que ya es joven.

Las palabras que ya antes me había dicho Myoga, solo lograron que la tensión y la preocupación que ya antes había tenido al siquiera sospechar se su embarazo regresaron a mí de golpe. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado y que el aire dejaba de entrar en mis pulmones, pero eso realmente no me importaba mucho. En esos momentos solo quería encontrar a Kagome y sostenerla tan cerca que fuera imposible que de ninguna manera le fuera posible irse de mi lado.

-Eso… –traté de articular algo coherente, pero realmente mi cerebro se encontraba como embotado ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de asimilar lo que me acababa de decir, cuando apenas en mi cerebro era capaz de comprender que mi hija estaba embarazada.

Gemí y puse mi rostro entre mis manos.

Esto no era nada de lo que yo esperaba de una familia feliz. Esto era un verdadero asco.

Tomé aire y reuní fuerza de donde no tenía y… ¡Mierda! Ya no sabía que hacer con esto que estaba pasando ¿Cuándo fue que perdí la razón? O sí, claro el día en que decidí acostarme con Kagome sabiendo que era un muy grave error.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga? -pregunté mirándolo desesperado. Sí el me decía que debía de hacer, lo haría sin dudarlo. Realmente no me interesaba perder a Kagome… por nadie ni nada.

-Por el momento es mejor no apresurarnos –contestó con voz tan tranquila que no me parecía en lo más mínimo lo adecuado para la situación. Lo miré preocupado y él suspiró-. Debemos ser conscientes de que posiblemente tampoco pase nada y nos estemos apresurando a sacar conclusiones, pero ya una vez que lo sepamos será posible saber como proceder –su voz seguía serena y ¡Mierda! Eso no lograba calmarme en lo absoluto.

Asentí mordiéndome la lengua para evitar soltar alguna pregunta que me diera una mala respuesta. Bendita ignorancia. Realmente la necesitaba para ser feliz, pero no para mantenerme tranquilo. Abrí la boca decidido a saber todo, cuando la puerta detrás de mi se abrió. Giré en la silla para ver a Kagome avanzar hacía nosotros con los ojos rojos y el brazo doblado.

Maldije internamente al recordar como ella detestaba las agujas, lo correcto habría sido que hubiera sostenido su mano mientras le hacían daño.

Sonrió avergonzada cuando se sentó a mi lado y estiré mi mano a la suya, pero no la tomó como pensé que lo haría. Lo dejé pasar, no tenía mucha paciencia y de verdad agregarle eso… Solamente sería algo más que en algún momento me haría explotar.

-Bien –sonrió el doctor y se levantó de manera sumamente elegante, para rodear su escritorio-. Síganme por favor –de pronto parecía verdaderamente relajado e incluso un poco emocionado. Fruncí el ceño. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera interesado en Kagome. Ya bastantes problemas teníamos como para que nuestro medico quisiera tirársela. Nos guió a una puerta que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta una ligera sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Recordaba haber estado ya antes en una habitación como esa. El ambiente era familiar y la camilla que se encontraba en el lugar junto a un monitor y una maquina se me hacían tan conocidos, qué una sensación de anhelo no tardó en formarse en mi pecho.

La manó de Kagome sostuvo la mía y yo jalé su mano, para guiarla a la camilla, que de verdad parecía incomoda.

El doctor sonrió cuando vio mi rostro y no pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que veía en el. La tensión del momento anterior a que Kagome regresara no se había esfumado de mí por completo, así que no creía verme realmente alegre o algo por el estilo.

-Solo necesito que se recueste y se levante la blusa –indicó y yo miré como Kagome se sentaba y se enrollaba la playera hasta la base inferior de sus pechos.

Me estremecí ligeramente viendo la piel de su abdomen. Seguía siendo deliciosamente cremosa, pero ahí, era capaz de distinguir un pequeño bulto. Quizá solo era mi imaginación, pero no podía apartar mis ojos de su vientre.

Levanté la vista de pronto cuando la voz de Kagome me llamó. Le di un apretón a su mano y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era más que claro que estaba nerviosa.

El doctor explicó esa cosa del liquido y vertió un poco en su estomago, logrando que Kagome soltara un ligero jadeo.

-Lo lamento, olvidé mencionar que estaba frio –musitó y rodé los ojos. Incluso _yo_ recordaba que estaba frio al tacto con la piel-. Ahora, viene la parte divertida de esto –dijo y sus ojos se encontraban brillantes. Era obvio que a este tipo le agradaba su trabajo. Olvidándome de él volví mi mirada a Kagome, pero cuando escuché sonidos a mis espaldas me giré-. Sera mejor que se siente –susurró Edouard y rodando los ojos cogí la silla que había llevado hasta donde me encontraba. Después de su repentino ataque de amabilidad me senté en ella y él se dirigió a otra silla que se encontraba cerca del otro lado de la camilla.

Tomó el aparato y lo empezó a mover por el abdomen de Kagome mientras su mano vagaba a la pantalla y la encendía. De inmediato mis ojos dejaron de vigilar que era lo que tocaba y miré la pantalla anhelante. Realmente no veía nada más un montón de manchas y sombras, pero sabía que había _algo _ahí.

-No veo nada –susurró Kagome y mis ojos se alejaron de la pantalla para fijarse en su rostro, que me miraba escéptico- ¿Tú ves algo? –preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza- Esto es un fraude…

-No lo es… –interrumpió Edouard y ambos nos giramos a verlo. Kagome se sonrojó y yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios- Usted debería saber que no siempre se distingue a la perfección, pero en esta ocasión es totalmente increíble –Mi vista viajó a velocidad luz al monitor y entrecerré los ojos.

Ahí fue cuando lo vi todo claramente.

Mi vida era más complicada de lo que podría llegar a ser la de cualquier otro hombre de mi edad. No comprendo realmente como fue posible que me metiera en todos esos dramas, pero con ella en mis brazos no me arrepentía.

- ¿Lo ven? -preguntó el doctor y yo solo fui capaz de asentir mirando la pantalla fijamente. No era capaz de despegar mi mirada la imagen congelada, mientras la mano de Kagome sostenía la mía.

Esta escena era casi como _Deja vú_, pero por algún motivo me sentía totalmente lleno de mí mismo. Antes tenía dudas, pero ahora no podía ya con ellas ¡Al diablo con todo! Iba a tener un hijo con Kagome y no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Sí, era un maldito bastardo, pero era un maldito bastardo que sería padre de nuevo ¿Qué mierda importaba todo lo demás?

- ¿Quieren saber que es? –preguntó el doctor y yo asentí al mismo tiempo que Kagome soltaba un gritito diciendo que sí. Edouard soltó una risita, pero enseguida empezó a mover el aparatillo de un lado a otro- Esto –señaló algo en la pantalla y yo asentí olvidándome momentáneamente de que Kagome estaba a mí lado-, son sus piernas y estos sus brazos, su cabeza y su torso –simplemente asentí a todo lo que decía mientras seguía con la mirada su dedo por la superficie del monitor-. Y tengo el placer de decirles que es un niño.

Me quedé helado… Un niño… ¡Iba a tener un niño!

Miré a Kagome y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y la besé con fuerza.

Sí, yo había deseado a una niña, pero eso realmente no importaba. Ya tenía a Kagome, no necesitaba a otra mujer en mi vida de cualquier forma, pero al fin tendría a alguien con quien ver el fútbol los domingos, podría enseñarle a jugar beisbol y también, incluso lo podría llevar a algún campo de tiro o algo.

Los brazos de Kagome me rodearon el cuello y me mantuvieron contra sus labios lo que me pareció un solo segundo, pero a pesar de ello me tuve que separar de su boca. Sí bien, el doctor se había portado más o menos amable con esto, no quería presionar demasiado sus limites.

Lo miré y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente el blog de notas que no había notado, había traído con él.

- ¿No hay complicaciones? –pregunté tratando de parecer casual. No podía decir "Hey, Doc. Ya terminamos, puede mirar si gusta"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en ellos pude ver que estaba un poco molesto, pero siguió siendo profesional y dirigió la mirada al monitor frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Por el momento parece que no hay ninguna –susurró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, sin dejar de estudiar por un solo segundo la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Colocó de nueva cuenta el aparato y empezó a mover en busca de algo. De pronto, con demasiada prisa apretó un botón y la imagen se congelo.

-Desearía hablar con ustedes un momento –pidió pero su voz sonó dura.

Conocía ese tono.

Ese era el mismo tono que había usado Miroku cuando me dijo que habían encontrado un cadáver y que, probablemente podría ser el de mi esposa. Habían malas noticias.

_**(…)**_

Entramos a la mansión en silencio.

Desde que Edouard nos había dicho que el embarazo podría ser peligroso para Kagome y que la mejor opción sería interrumpirlo ninguno había abierto la boca. Yo sabía que mi hija estaba asustada ¿Qué chica no lo estaría? Ella era solamente una pequeña niña y se encontraba en grandes posibilidades de morir por culpa de un embarazo no deseado.

Era obvio que ella quería acabar con todo, pero tenía demasiado miedo para decirlo. No la culpaba. Yo de igual manera deseaba que terminara con esto de una vez por todas, de manera que podríamos seguir teniendo sexo y olvidarnos de tener un bebe o algo. Estábamos bien antes, podríamos volver a estar bien de nuevo cuando ella abortara.

-Kagome ¿Quieres ir a la cama? –pregunté con suavidad cuando se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo dándome la espalda.

-Inuyasha… –susurró suavemente y noté lo débil que era su voz. Me acerqué y la abracé por la espalda acercándola a mi pecho. Un sollozó salió de sus labios y mi corazón se estremeció- Tengo miedo… –admitió y se giró para hundir su rostro en mi pecho.

-Tranquila –susurré besando su cabeza, para después levantarla en mis brazos y llevarla a la habitación.

Me tambaleé ligeramente en las escaleras, pero logré llegar sin ningún inconveniente. Estaba agotado por todo lo que había sucedido.

La dejé en la cama, le quité los tenis, después me recosté a su lado y la atraje a mi cuerpo buscando darle consuelo. No tenía idea de que diablos hacer con esto. Kagome quería acabar con todo. No había problema realmente, pero no tenía idea de cuando sería bueno abordar el tema.

Claramente el hacerlo en ese momento no sería ni de cerca algo que debía de hacer, así que solo me quedaba esperar a que Kagome fuera consciente de sus decisiones y abordara el tema para terminar con todo el drama.

-Papá… –me sobresalté al oír su voz y la apreté más a mí cuerpo mientras besaba su frente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero morir, pero… Él tiene que nacer… –susurró antes de caer dormida y dejarme totalmente sorprendido y sintiéndome enfermo.

Eso no podía pasar.

¡Kagome tenía que terminar con el embarazo sin importar nada más!

_**(…)**_

Un asco.

Eso era mi maldita y jodida vida.

-No lo haré... -susurró Kagome mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos, y realmente no me importaba. Que llorara todo lo que se le diera su gana, de cualquier forma encontraría la manera de que hiciera lo que yo deseaba.

Mejor que llorará ella hoy a que yo pasara el resto de mi vida llorando por ella.

-No hay discusión -mi voz sonó más cortante de lo que deseaba, pero no me iba a detener, al menos no hoy-. Te harás el maldito aborto -le ordené y en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca sentí la necesidad de vomitar.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero no iba a cambiar de opinión. Ella antes que nada siempre sería mi hija y no me importaba que pasara con nosotros ya. Ahora solo la quería ver viva.

-Eres un estúpido Inuyasha -su voz destiló odio y yo me sentí morir, que me odiara era mejor que nada-. Te odio –musitó con un sollozo.

-De acuerdo ¡Hazlo! ¡Ódiame todo lo que quieras, Kagome! –grité fuera de mí. Realmente odiaba gritarle. Eran totalmente contadas las ocasiones en que había llegado a levantarle la voz, pero que más me dada, la lastimaría, pero ella ya me había lastimado a mí.

Apenas despertó después haber descansado de la cita traté de hacerla razonar. Pero ella era terca y estúpida y demasiado infantil para comprender que después, cuando estuviera tendida en una cama de hospital al borde de la muerte se arrepentiría.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso? –preguntó mirándome como si no me conociera. Bien, estábamos a mano. Yo tampoco la reconocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-No me interesa nada más Kagome… Solo quiero que estés viva ¡¿Realmente es mucho pedir que seas un poco razonable? –perdí el control y me levanté de un salto empujando el despertador que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

Me miró asustada y comprendí que quizá había ido demasiado lejos.

Estaba enojado y ella también. No quería que me odiara realmente ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Yo la amaba de verdad! Negué con la cabeza y le di la espalda.

-Lo mejor será que salga un rato –gruñí y tomé las llaves del auto antes de salir de la habitación. Escuché que me llamó, pero no iba a girarme o comenzaría a gritar de nuevo o incluso entendería porque quería tener al bebe. Salí de la casa pensando una manera de solucionar todo el asunto, pero me di cuenta de que estaba solo en ese barco. Las únicas personas que podrían ayudarme se encontraban en Japón, y realmente no estaba seguro de que me apoyaran en lo que pasaba.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

_**¡Hey! Lamento no haber publicado antes, pero pasaron mil cosas. Memoria perdida, sali de vacaciones por más tiempo del que quería, entre a 5° semestre de prepa, con horarios del asco, ademas de que la portatil nueva no tiene Word, así que perdón por no poner el Guion largo y por sí hay horrores de ortografía peores a los normales.**_

**_Espero que sigan leyendo el Fic, porque de verdad esta cosa y el anterior son mis bebes y los amo con todo mi corazón. De la misma manera que a ustedes los más maravillosos lectores del universo. Ademas, publiqué unas cositas, todos son cortos, pero realmente espero que se pasen a leerlos!_**

**_El avance se publicará en unos minutos en mi Blog, pasen a verlo y dejen comentarios!_**

**_Los amo con todo mi corazón roto._**

_**¿Merezco un Review?**_


End file.
